Kissing Booth
by loveniklaus
Summary: Caroline works the kissing booth at the Mystic Falls fundraiser, much to Klaus' liking. - Klaroline, contains Stebekah, too.
1. Chapter 1: The Kiss

**I'm not the biggest fan of this one, but it's written now so I guess there's no harm in sharing.  
There's a bit of swearing. Thanks for reading :) **

"Come on Elena!" Caroline pleaded as her best friend stood in front of her, arms folded, not looking very convinced. "It's for charity! All you have to do is kiss a bunch of guys for cash!" She whined, giving Elena her saddest look.

"Caroline", she started, "I have nothing against giving to charity. But I am not standing in a kissing booth, hollering at boys as they walk by, trying to get them to kiss me. I'd rather just give you some money" She said, handing $50 to Caroline with an apologetic smile.

Caroline rolled her eyes, but thanked her friend none the less for the money, and then began to panic. How could she prove to her principal that he had made the right decision by making her the head of the Mystic Falls fundraiser, when she couldn't even run a damn kissing booth!?

She sighed, and walked over to where Tyler stood, placing Elena's donation into the money jar that he was holding. "What's up, babe?" he asked, noticing the worried expression on her face.

"Stupid Elena won't work the kissing booth", she replied miserably, folding her arms across her chest and staring at the booth with worry.

"Do it yourself then", he replied casually. "You're definitely hot enough; guys will be falling over themselves at the chance to kiss you".

She looked up at him, trying to read his facial expression to see if he was kidding or not, before finally giving up and asking; "You don't mind?".

He shook his head, smiling at her. Truth be told, he did mind. A hell of a lot; the thought of a bunch of other guys kissing his girlfriend infuriated him. But he didn't want to stand in the way of Caroline impressing their principal, and he knew that, at this rate, this was the only way she could.

She smiled gratefully at him, and kissed him lightly on the lips, before running off to the booth. Tyler followed closely behind her.

It wasn't long before she was noticed, and a line was even beginning to form. Tyler stood next to the booth, staring down each guy that handed over their money in exchange for a kiss from his girlfriend. Occasionally, he'd warn them to 'not get too carried away', or even pull them away from her. Caroline had to admit that he was starting to agitate her a little, but she thought it was cute that he was so jealous.

The line had finally disappeared, most guys having had their kiss or changed their mind after seeing how Tyler acted around the others. Caroline and Tyler pulled two chairs up to the booth, and began to count the money that she had raised.

"Any chance of one more kiss, sweetheart?" a familiar voice asked, and as they both looked up, Klaus smirked at them.

"Definitely not" Tyler answered flatly, standing up from the booth quickly and moving so that he was face to face with Klaus, just inches away.

"What?" Klaus asked, amused. "Do _you_ want to kiss me instead? Because that's the vibe I'm getting when you're stood this close to me… tough guy".

Tyler shoved him then, not just out of pure rage, but also to put some distance between the two of them. The absolute _last_ thing he wanted was for people to think that he was gay.

"You're lucky I don't just snap your fucking neck, _pup_", Klaus laughed, pulling out his wallet and opening it to reveal a huge wad of cash.

He threw the money on the table of the booth, refocusing his attention on Caroline, smiling as her eyes widened in disbelief.

"How much is there!?" She asked, reaching her hand out to pick it up, sighing in agitation as Klaus' hand got there first. For a brief second, their fingers touched, and Caroline's stomach felt as if someone was doing backflips in there.

"1000 dollars, exactly" he replied nonchalantly, shoving it back in his wallet. "It's a shame really that you couldn't have it".

Klaus was right; it _was _a shame. She had only managed to raise $63 at the booth. Add that to the $50 that Elena had given to her, and she had $113. It was a respectable amount, but $1,113 would be much more impressive. He began to walk away, but Caroline found herself calling him back.

"What the hell, Caroline?" Tyler asked, infuriated that she was agreeing to this.

"Stop being so jealous, Tyler!" she spat back at him. "A thousand dollars could do a hell of a lot for a charity. Plus, it'll make me look really good".

She walked over to where Klaus stood, scoffing as she took in his smug expression, and reached her right hand up to his face, pulling his lips towards hers.

She was pleasantly surprised at how soft and gentle his lips were, and failed to suppress a slight moan as his hands latched onto her hips, pulling her in closer.

"I'd say that's about 1000 dollars worth…" Tyler grumbled, his fists balling up at his sides in anger as neither of them seemed to listen to him.

Klaus felt Caroline's tongue sweep along his lower lip, and he opened his mouth to her greedily, sighing into her as her tongue began a battle with his own that he could only describe as euphoric. Her hands snaked their way into his hair, pulling him in closer to her. His own hands, that had been resting comfortably on her hips, made their way to her face, and he caressed her cheeks lightly, smiling beneath their kiss as he felt Caroline's cheeks begin to burn under his touch.

Tyler's fist connected with the side of Klaus' head fast, and it took Caroline longer than it should have to realise what was happening. Had she just kissed _Klaus_? In front of her boyfriend!?.

Klaus had Tyler lifted into the air effortlessly, his right hand gripping firmly against Tyler's neck and his lips pursed into an egotistical smile. "I would kill you right now", he began, tightening his grip and lifting him even higher into the air. He laughed as a choking sound came from Tyler's throat, and smiled smugly as his face turned even redder. "But I can't kill you in front of all these people. And for some reason, Caroline wants you alive, so I'm going to respect her wishes. For now".

He released his grip on Tyler's neck, laughing as he fell to the ground instantly, clutching his neck and breathing in as much air as he could. Caroline rushed to his side, kneeling down beside him to see if he was okay.

Klaus looked down at them, the smile disappearing from his lips when he saw Caroline stroking Tyler's face, asking if he was okay and kissing his neck at an attempt to remove the bruises that Klaus' hands had imprinted onto his skin. He sighed, the thrill from kissing Caroline was gone suddenly, and without thinking twice, he sped off home at supernatural speed.

Seeking comfort from a glass of whiskey as he sat on the sofa in front of his fire, he suddenly realised something. He had never given Caroline her money.

His smile returned, and he leaned further back into the sofa, wondering how long it would be before she turned up at his door.


	2. Chapter 2: The Offer

**I wasn't going to continue this, but I was bored. So the following chapter happened: **

He didn't have to wait long.

He heard Caroline's flustered breathing approach the driveway to his home, and he didn't bother to wait until she knocked to make his way to the door, opening it right on cue as she reached the steps of his house.

He smiled at her, folding his arms over his chest as he did so, before casually leaning against the door frame. "To what do I owe the pleasure, love?".

"Wipe that smug smile off of your face", she replied as she reached the top of his steps. "And give me my money".

He laughed as she thrust her right hand towards him, palm outstretched, waiting for her money. Her left hand rested on her hip, and her face was set in such a way that Klaus found it hard to comprehend just what she was thinking.

"I would gladly give you your money, sweetheart", he replied, beginning to walk over to her. He took her still outstretched hand in his own, before turning it over gently, and bringing his lips down to kiss the back of her hand, his eyes never leaving hers. Caroline couldn't help but gasp a little as his lips grazed her skin, reminding her of the breath-taking kiss that they had shared just thirty minutes beforehand.

"Unfortunately", he began again, straightening his back and letting go of her hand so that it dropped back down to her side. "I can't do that".

"What the hell do you mean?" She snapped at him, prodding her finger against his chest in anger. "I earned that damn money!".

"See, that's the thing, sweet Caroline" He replied, walking back to his previous position in the doorway. "You didn't earn it. That kiss was okay, but it wasn't worth $1000".

"You're such a dick" she grumbled, folding her arms across her chest and shaking her head at him.

"Yes, quite" he replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "Your point being?".

She glared at him briefly before turning on her heels. As she made her way to the steps that she had only just ascended, she heard him call her name. She knew that she shouldn't, but she couldn't resist turning to meet his gaze again. "Yes?".

He took a few steps out of his front door, and held his hand out to her. "I want to show you something".

She sighed, hesitating. She should really be on her way- she had left Tyler at the fundraiser and he would be wondering where she was. But the way that Klaus held his hand out to her looked so inviting, and she was sure that the intensity of his gaze would have killed her if she wasn't dead already.

"Is it necessary that I hold your hand?" She asked, making her way back towards him.

"No, it's not necessary", he replied, taking her hand in his anyway. "But it will make the experience much more enjoyable".

He was pleasantly surprised when she didn't pull her hand away from his, as he had expected her to. He pulled her through his front door, smiling as she seemed to tighten her grip on him. Perhaps he had imagined it, but it still felt nice.

After he had closed the door behind them, he led her by the hand towards the stairs. She stopped suddenly, not letting go of his hand, however, and he turned to see what was wrong.

"Are you trying to seduce me?".

He laughed, so much so that his head tilted back, and his eyes rested upon his ceiling.

"Why would you think that? Because we're heading towards my bedroom?" he replied, pulling her towards the stairs yet again and walking up the first few steps. "As much as I would enjoy that, sweetheart, I'm going to leave it to you to decide when that happens".

"How about never?" Caroline asked dryly as she followed him up the stairs, and wondering to herself just how many steps there actually were. She felt like she had been walking up them for such a long time, and her hand was beginning to get clammy underneath Klaus' grasp.

"I am a very patient man, Caroline" he replied with an equally dry tone as he continued to pull her up the stairs. "And I have faith in the fact that 'never' will be here soon enough".

"That doesn't even make sense" she muttered under her breath as they finally reached the top of the stairs, and rolled her eyes as he laughed at her response.

He led her towards his bedroom, stopping at the door and turning so that he was facing her. "Don't get the wrong idea, love, but this is my _bedroom_" he said, in no attempt to hide the sarcasm behind his statement, and motioning towards the door with his free hand. "I am _not _trying to get into your pants".

"Shut up" she spat at him, letting go of his hand and using both of hers to shove him with all of her power. She opened the door for herself, gasping as she took in the sight before her.

Painting upon painting lined his walls, all of which were absolutely mesmerizing. She knew that he had done these himself; she had seen a painting of his when she was here just a few months ago, for the ball that his family had thrown.

"Nobody has ever seen these before" he said as he entered the room, closing the door behind him and coming to stand next to her. "With the exception of my siblings, of course".

"They're beautiful" she said quietly, turning her head towards him and meeting his eyes with her own. "Really, they're amazing".

"Thank you, my love" he said as he made his way to the left of his bedroom. "But _you_ are the most beautiful and amazing piece of artwork in _this_ room".

She was glad that he was facing away from her right now, as she could feel her cheeks burning, the now red skin illustrating just how flattering he could be at times. It didn't make a difference, though, and as he turned to face her, she noticed how he smiled upon realizing that she was blushing.

"This is my best piece of work, what I wanted to show you" he said, pulling a piece of material off of the canvas that he was stood next to, revealing a painting of Caroline herself.

She took in the full beauty of it, stepping closer and closer as she did so. He had painted her in such a way that she looked angelic, pure, radiant, beautiful. In her mind, she didn't do the painting justice in any way.

"I love it" she sighed, running her fingers over the surface of the canvas, looking up to see Klaus smiling at her, causing her heart to flutter just a little. "It doesn't mean that I forgive you for not giving me my money, though".

He laughed softly, and she couldn't help but smile, despite the fact that she was supposed to be angry right now.

"When do you have to hand the money over to your principal?" he asked her, watching her intently as she took a step away from the canvas, turning to face him.

"Tomorrow", she replied, folding her arms across her chest again. Klaus wondered if this was something that she did when she was angry, like she had earlier, or whether it was a habit. "Why do you ask?".

"Well, maybe you could earn your money tonight" he said, a charming smile appearing on his lips. "When I take you on a date".

"A date?" Caroline asked, surprised at what he was asking of her. Although, given the way he acted around her, she really shouldn't be.

"Yes, a date" he replied with a smile. "If you let me take you out tonight, then I will give you your money. You have my word".

He studied her face as she thought about his offer, noticing how adorable she looked with her brows furrowed and her mouth in a slight pout. Finally, she replied;

"I can't. What would I tell Tyler? He's already furious that I kissed you".

He stepped towards her, bringing his hand up to her face and tucking a loose curl behind her ear. "What Tyler doesn't know won't hurt him, sweetheart".

"Okay", she replied with a nod of her head, and a slightly nervous smile. "It's a date".


	3. Chapter 3: The Heartbreak

**Just a few things. First, I'm sorry that the update took ****_forever! _****There was a recent death in my family. Not only was he my uncle, but my best friend, and I'm devastated. So, FanFic hasn't necessarily been a priority of mine for a while. Secondly, please let me know what you think of this chapter because I'm not sure about it myself. Finally, I wasn't clear about this in the earlier chapters, but the fundraiser is taking place at the school. I probably should have pointed that out…whoops. & since this isn't a one-shot like it was going to be, I probably should also point out that I'm not completely following the current plot/storyline of the actual show…**

** Anyway, thanks for reading! :') **

**-& Caroline had better be in this spinoff, after running away with Klaus. I'd settle for him abducting her and then she realises that she is epically in love with him or something. Jeeeez.**

Caroline closed her car door behind her, and walked back towards the fundraiser, her palms sweating and her mind working overtime to think of an excuse to tell Tyler. He would want to know what had taken her so long, and he would more than likely want to do something tonight.

She reached the kissing booth, confusion washing over her as she saw that he wasn't there, waiting for her like he said he would be. She looked around, bringing her right hand towards her face in an attempt to shield her eyes a little from the sun. Where the hell was he?

She spotted Matt and his girlfriend, April, sat on the bench at the far end of the yard, and she wondered if they knew were Tyler was. They were kissing, and looked pretty busy, sure, but Caroline didn't see anybody else around that could help her right now.

"Have you guys seen Tyler?" she asked when she reached the bench, smiling apologetically for breaking up their little make out session. "I can't find him, and I need to".

"Hey, Care" Matt said as he looked up at her with a smile, and Caroline couldn't help but smile back. Any other guy would have been extremely pissed for the interruption, but Matt was such a nice person that he didn't seem to mind at all. "I just saw him go inside the school about 5 minutes ago, he's probably checking out what's going on in the gym. Something about sponging teachers, I heard".

"You're a life saver, Matt Donovan!" she exclaimed, laughing as he reached his hand in the air to high five hers. April smiled at the little exchange between them, and Caroline couldn't help but think to herself how amazing it was that two people as nice as them had found one another.

"Have fun" she said to them with a wink, before turning on her heels and making her way towards the entrance of the school.

She sighed as the cool air of the corridor hit her face, and she began to make her way towards the gym. As she walked past the girl's bathroom, she heard something come from inside that intrigued her, and she stopped in her place, focusing her ear on the sound on the other side of the door. It was giggling, and the unmistakable sound of lips smacking together.

_"Somebody's having a little bit of fun in there" _She thought to herself with a smile as she turned to walk back in the direction of the gym. But something stopped her, drawing her attention even further towards the toilets. She hovered outside the door, wondering why the hell she was doing so, when a familiar voice sounded from inside; _"Hayley"._

Caroline pushed the bathroom door open with such strength that she thought she might have broken it. It slammed behind her with a loud 'bang', and Tyler's head snapped towards her. "Caroline!?".

"What the _fuck_ is going on, Tyler!?" she screamed, tears forming in her eyes as she took in the sight before her. Hayley was sat on the sink, her hands on the back of Tyler's neck and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Tyler's hands were on her face, and just moments before, his lips had been too.

"I can explain", he said, pulling away from Hayley and making his way towards Caroline, placing his right hand on her waist. "It's not what you think, we were just-"

Caroline's hand interrupted his sentence, as she slapped him across the cheek with all the strength she could muster. "Don't you dare lie to me, Tyler. It's exactly what I think!"

"And get your hands off of me!" she pushed him away from her, back in the direction of Hayley, who was still sat on the sink, looking at Caroline with nothing but a smirk on her face.

Caroline wanted nothing more than to grab her by the hair, pull her to the floor, and beat the living daylight out of her. But she could also feel the tears falling down her cheeks, and she didn't want either of them to see her cry any more than they already had.

"I thought you loved me" she said quietly to Tyler, failing to hide the small gasps that escaped her mouth as she tried to hold back her tears, and backing up towards the door. "I guess not".

She fled from the bathroom, running towards her car, making sure not to run too fast in case of human eyes who might wonder where her speed came from. She could hear Tyler running after her, desperately shouting her name and begging for her to listen to him, but she flung the door of her car open, before speeding away in the direction of home.

xxx

Klaus knocked on Caroline's door for what seemed like the hundredth time, and he was beginning to feel worried. He knew that Liz was working tonight, because her car wasn't parked in its usual place outside of Caroline's house, so she had to be alone.

He decided that, in the interest of Caroline's safety, he would have to break in. He was about to do so, when he finally saw Caroline walking towards him through the window of the front door.

"I was about to break in" He said with a small smile when she had opened the front door to him, and he laughed as he took in her appearance.

"You're wearing pyjamas on our date, sweetheart?" He asked her, before noticing that her cheeks were wet and her eyes were red.

"Hey…" He said, edging closer to her and bringing his hand up to wipe some of the tears from her cheeks. "What's the matter?".

"Tyler cheated on me" She replied, her voice breaking with tears and her hands coming up to cover her eyes.

Klaus took hold of her right elbow and gently pulled her towards him, smiling as she willingly fell into his arms. He stroked her hair with his right hand, his left was resting comfortably on her hip. "I'm sorry, love".

Caroline's hands had ended up around his waist, and Klaus was delighted when she pulled him closer to her.

Caroline didn't know why she was seeking comfort from the man who she was supposed to hate, the man who had caused so much pain to her loved ones. All she knew was that it felt nice, his touch was soothing.

"I'm sorry" She sobbed against his chest. "We were supposed to go somewhere tonight and I'm a wreck".

Klaus didn't reply. He just pulled her tighter against him and carried on stroking her hair, all the while thinking; _"I'm going to kill that dog for doing this to her"_.

"Sorry, I'm getting your shirt wet" Caroline muttered as she pulled away from him, folding her arms across her chest as she took a few steps back into her house.

"I'll get going, then. You know where I am if you need anything" Klaus said, slipping his hands into his pockets and smiling at her sympathetically, before turning on his heels and walking back down her path. He was furious that Tyler had hurt Caroline, and that because of that he wouldn't be going on a date with her tonight.

Caroline watched as he walked away from her house, unable to fight the feeling of sadness in the pit of her stomach and the longing for him to hold her close again. Before she could even think about it, she found herself calling after him.

He turned, and she saw the flicker of hope in his eyes as she moved to the side a little, motioning for him to come back with her hand. "Would you like to come in for a while?".

"If that's what you want, Caroline" he answered, hesitantly taking a few steps towards her.

"I'm asking you, aren't I?" She replied, and Klaus hurried into her house before he could get her angry.

She closed the door behind them, and watched him as he stared at the pictures of her on the walls. "You were a cute kid" he said, turning to her with a smile.

"Thank you" She replied, before walking past him and down the hall.

_"Am I supposed to follow her, or what?" _he thought to himself. And then he heard the familiar rustle of sheets, and he knew that she was lying on the top of her bed. He decided that yes, he was to follow her. After all, she wouldn't have invited him in to sit on her sofa whilst she had a little nap, would she?

Caroline heard him walking down the hallway, and she smiled at him as he appeared in the door frame.

"I'll kill him, if you want?" he asked her, and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass" She said with a smile, noticing how handsome he looked in his black dress pants, white shirt, and black tie. He must have had something fancy planned for them tonight.

"Well, do you want me to do anything for you?" he asked, walking into her room and stopping at the foot of her bed. Caroline was lay on her side, so she turned her head a little so that she could see him.

"You can lie here" she said, sitting up and patting the bed next to her. "With me… If you want".

He smiled and slipped his shoes off, before walking to the side of her bed and climbing in. When he was lay on his back, Caroline lay back down, her hand on his chest and her head resting on the top of his arm that he had wrapped around her shoulders.

She sighed and closed her eyes, inhaling the scent of cologne and Klaus. The hand that he had wrapped around her shoulders began to idly trace patterns along her shoulder blades, and Caroline couldn't help but shiver a little at his touch.

"Why are you being nice to me, Caroline?" He asked her curiously, turning so that he could look into her eyes, only to see that her eyes were closed.

Caroline tightened the grip that her hand had on his shirt, and she nestled her head deeper into his shoulder. "People aren't always what you think they are. I know that now".

Klaus nodded, and closed his own eyes; loving the fact that Caroline was in his arms right now.

"It's a shame that we couldn't go on our date, sweetheart" he said, turning his head towards her again to see that her eyes were open this time. "I had all of my pick-up lines picked out and memorized".

Caroline laughed at this, and Klaus decided that it was one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard.

"Give me an example" She said, smiling shyly, and Klaus laughed at her softly.

"That outfit looks very becoming on you" he said, playfully looking her up and down and pointing at her with his free hand. "Of course, I'd be coming if I was on you too".

Caroline hit him playfully on the chest, laughing along with Klaus as she did so. He noticed that she still had tears in her eyes, but whilst he watch her beam in front of him, hysterical, he wondered if her laughter was the cause this time. "Any more?".

"Hmm" he said, pretending to think as he rolled his eyes upwards. He loved that she was finally letting her guard down around him, and allowing herself to enjoy his company. And he especially loved how she was lay across him, playing with his shirt and snuggling into his arm with her body pressed tightly against his.

"Tell me, love, did it hurt?", he started, turning to look into her eyes again. "When you fell from heaven?"

"Cheesy!" Caroline said in between laughter, "Old and cheesy!"

"Alright, I have a better one" He said, putting his finger to his lips, gesturing for her to be quiet.

Her laughter died down, but she was still smiling, waiting for his next line.

"Kissing is the language of love", he said, bringing his free hand up to tuck the loose curls that lay on her face behind her ear. "So, how about a conversation?"

He leaned his face closer to hers, and saw how her eyes widened a little as he moved even closer, before finally brushing his lips over hers ever so softly.

He immediately felt bad, and he groaned as he pulled away from her. "Shit!" he said, bringing his hand to cover his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Caroline. You've only just broke up with Tyler. I shouldn't have -" he started to apologise, but Caroline kissed him again, her hand moving to his face and pulling him even closer.

Her kiss was more forceful this time, and Klaus could sense that she was finally letting the desire take over her. He moved from his back onto his side, so that he could kiss her more easily, bringing his hand up to cover her own that still rested on his face.

He may have missed his date with her tonight, but this was sure as hell making up for it.


	4. Chapter 4: The Sexual Guest

**Please review, it's what makes posting things on here worthwhile, & the only way I can improve my writing is to know what you guys think. (& I'm on the fence- does the rating of this need changing?).**

**Thanks for your kind words regarding my uncle :') & Omg! How much did you guys enjoy that last episode!? Surely I'm not the only one who found it ****_shamazing!_**** Sooo many Stebekah feels at the end there… N'awww. **

**It's 4:09am here, and I have yet to sleep. I've just finished this chapter, so please excuse any mistakes that have been made due to my sleepyness!**

**I just dislike this story more and more as I go on, but I'm not one to leave something unfinished, so yeah… here you go, the next chapterrr. Things are heating up kids! (Kinda. For a short while).**

Klaus was dreaming. He had concluded that he had to be; there was no other plausible reason for why Caroline was lying on top of him right now, her hands in his hair and her lips pressed to his feverishly.

Caroline was tired. She was tired of fighting her feelings for this brutal, narrow minded, dangerous, _beautiful_ man. She didn't care about what her friends thought, or what her Mother thought, or any other person's opinion for that matter. She didn't care that she was potentially risking her life by doing this with him, no. All she cared about right now was what she wanted, and that was Klaus.

"Why are you doing this?" he muttered as her lips moved to his jaw, her hands moving to rest on his chest and his own hands roaming up her back.

"I'll probably ask myself the same question when we're done" she said with a smile as she kissed his jaw once more, before bringing her lips down to his yet again.

Klaus pulled his mouth away from hers, pressing his forehead against Caroline's and holding the index finger of his right hand to her lips to prevent her from kissing him again. "Done with what?".

She sat up, her legs on either side of his hips, and moved her hands to the bottom of his shirt. She smiled at him seductively before tearing it down the middle with one, swift motion. "Does that answer your question?".

"Quite".

In an instant he had changed their position, bringing her underneath him. Caroline sighed into him as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, leaving soft kisses on her skin. "You are wearing too many clothes, my love" he mumbled.

"Maybe you should fix that" she sighed, closing her eyes and tangling her fingers into his hair as he continued to kiss her neck. His right hand supported him so that he was able to hover over her, and Caroline felt his left hand slowly travel down her body, stopping at the hem of her night dress and tugging it upwards.

She brought her arms above her head, and watched him intently, slightly nervous, as he sat up straight so that he could bring the dress over her head more easily. He did so, and tossed it to the floor. His eyes widened as he took in the sight of her; he had always guessed that her body was perfect, and he could always tell that he was right just from the way her clothes looked on her. But seeing her like this, in nothing but her underwear, was driving him insane.

"What is it?" Caroline asked anxiously. "Am I not as beautiful as you imagined I would be?".

"Are you serious?" He questioned, lowering to her level again and pecking her softly on the lips. "You're fucking heavenly".

She smiled and cupped his cheek as she looked into his eyes, noticing how beautiful they were for the very first time. Klaus kissed her lightly once more, before refocusing his lips to her neck, and then her shoulders. Caroline let out a quiet moan, her eyes closing at the feeling of his lips on her skin. He kissed his way down her body, smiling slightly as he felt her tensing beneath him. His lips had just made contact with her stomach, when she said something that made him freeze in his place.

_"Tyler"._

Caroline realised her mistake, and her eyes shot open. "Klaus, I'm so sorry, I just-" She began, but he had already left her bed and was hurriedly putting his shoes back on.

"Don't go" She pleaded, sitting up on the bed to look at him, his back to her as he tried to get his shoes back on. He turned to look at her, and she could have cried at the hurt that she saw in his eyes.

"I have to" He muttered, shaking his head slightly as he looked back at her. "This obviously doesn't mean the same to you as it does to me".

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked him, suddenly feeling very exposed and uncomfortable as she sat before Klaus in nothing but her bra and panties. She folded her arms across her chest.

"It means that I don't want to be the Tyler rebound guy, sweetheart" He said bitterly, before noticing his reflection in the full length mirror opposite him.

"I look like a member of Take That in the fucking nineties!" He said as he took in his appearance. His dress pants suddenly looked very feminine against the ripped shirt that he was wearing, that now hung like a waistcoat on his body. He didn't even know what had happened to his tie. "You know, the shirt had buttons, Caroline. You could have just undone them instead of ripping them all off".

"You want to talk about _that_ right now?" She asked from her place on the bed, slightly agitated.

"Okay, then let's talk about how you called me Tyler instead then, shall we?" He countered, raising his eyebrows at her.

"I'm sorry" She muttered, "But we only just broke up today, Klaus! It was just… force of habit, I guess".

"Don't worry about it" He said, reaching his right hand into his pocket and pulling out his wallet. "You hated me yesterday, and in a matter of a day we've kissed twice and held hands. That's too fast for you, I get that".

Caroline watched as he fumbled around in his wallet, a hard expression on his face that she couldn't distinguish between hurt and anger. He threw a bundle of money on the bed next to her. "There's your money" He said, before backing out of her room and making his way down the hallway.

"Klaus, wait!" She called after him, jumping up from her bed and speeding after him. She reached him just as he was about to open her front door, and she turned him to face her.

"You are _not _the rebound guy" she said quietly, bringing her hand up to his face and stroking his cheek lightly. "I'm sorry that I said Tyler's name, really. I don't know why I did. Just, please, don't be mad".

His cold stare hurt Caroline, and she didn't bother to try to stop him when he moved away from her. The hand that had been resting on his cheek fell to her side, and she felt the tears form in the back of her eyes as he opened her front door, stepping out into the night.

"Goodbye, Caroline" He said, not looking back as he walked down her path.

xxx

"Rough night, brother?" Kol smirked at Klaus as he slammed the front door behind him.

"Would you like to be daggered again, Kol?" He asked with a mocking smile. Kol lost the grin on his face, replacing his expression with a glare instead. "Thought not. Shut your fucking mouth".

"I was only wondering why you look like you've been attacked, Nik" He said, motioning with his hand at Klaus' torn shirt. "You look ridiculous".

"Leave me be" Klaus spat at him as he shoved past him in the direction of the stairs.

"Just to warn you, Nik" Kol started, smiling sheepishly at his brother as he turned to face him once more. "Rebekah has a… _sexual_ guest upstairs".

"Excuse me?"

"Stefan Salvatore is up there with Rebekah" he said, pointing at the ceiling with his right hand. "And from what I hear, she doesn't want him to stop whatever it is he is doing".

"That is rancid!" Klaus shouted at his brother. "Are you kidding me right now!?".

"Listen for yourself if you don't believe me".

"I would rather not".

Kol laughed, before leaving his brother at the foot of the stairs and making his way to the living room.

Klaus sighed as he began to walk up the steps, his nose wrinkling in disgust as he began to pick up the moans of his baby sister. _"I never should have let her move in here!"_ he thought to himself angrily as he finally reached the top of the stairs.

He stormed over to Rebekah's bedroom door, balling his fist up and banging it against the wood so hard that he thought it might shatter. "Rebekah, love, shut the hell up before I kill your little boyfriend. You're making me feel rather nauseous".

"Piss off, Nik!" he heard her call from the other side of the door. "Tune it out if it bothers you that much!".

"Don't tempt me into killing your boyfriend, Bek" He countered with a smile against her bedroom door. "Because my night has been so utterly shit that a little spillage of blood just _might_ make me feel better".

He heard some shuffling, and some groans of protest from Stefan, before she finally flung her door open. Klaus rolled his eyes in disgust as he looked her up and down; she was wearing nothing but a thin sheet that covered her body, yet was dangerously short on her thigh. "Is it necessary that we speak right now?".

"I wanted to see if you were alright" She said softly. Klaus secretly loved that his sister cared so much about him, despite the fact that they fought quite often and he had obviously hurt her in the past. "Tonight was your date with-"

Klaus clamped his hand over her mouth before she could utter another word. "Stefan is not deaf, sweetheart. We can talk about it later. Keep the noise down".

He made his way across the landing to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him once he was inside.

"Why can't I know who he's dating?" Stefan asked Rebekah curiously as she made her way back into the bedroom.

"Are you here for gossip, Stefan, or sex?" she glared at him, tilting her head to the side and tapping her foot impatiently on the floor as she awaited his answer.

He rolled his eyes, before finally answering her. "Sex, but-"

"Thought so" She said with a smile, before dropping the sheet to the floor.

xxx

Caroline lay on her bed, her tears wetting her pillow as she thought about everything that had happened today. She had woken up this morning with a smile, looking forward to the fundraiser and to seeing her boyfriend, and now she was lying in bed, a wreck.

She couldn't believe that Tyler had cheated on her. Well, she could; she had had suspicions about Hayley for a long time now. But actually seeing it play out in front of her was heart-breaking.

And _Klaus._ After he had kissed her at the booth, it was all she could think about. That kiss had been breath-taking, and she still hadn't contained herself after her most recent encounter with him.

She scoffed as she thought about how bad she had felt after agreeing to a date with Klaus, and how she worried about what Tyler's reaction would be. Yet, he had been screwing Hayley this whole time.

She didn't know why she had moaned Tyler's name like that, because right now, she didn't want anybody's hands on her except for Klaus', and that scared her a little bit.

She let the tiredness sink in, and her eyes fluttered closed as she finally slipped into unconsciousness, thinking of him. Of Klaus.


	5. Chapter 5: The Apologies

**I couldn't resist writing Stefan into this story; I just love him! There's quite a bit of him in this chapter. **

**The English teacher is named after Julie Plec, of course! **

**& I know that Klaus seems a little soft at this point… but just ignore that, because that's something that gets mentioned and acted upon later on in the story ;) **

**Speaking of this chapter, I'm not so sure about it… I got a bit carried away. So much so that I'm not even sure if it makes sense. Oops. **

**Let's just pretend that April is the same age as our Caroline & Stefan ;) **

**As always, thank you for reading. **

"Bye bye, Stefan!" Rebekah called after the young Salvatore as he walked down her driveway. He turned to her and smiled, and she reacted with a flirty wave. "I'll see you tomorrow night!".

He nodded once and returned the gesture, waving back at her, and then disappeared as he sped off home. Rebekah sighed and closed the door behind him, smiling before turning to make her way towards the stairs.

"So, your night's been better than mine, I assume?" Klaus asked, and Rebekah turned to see him leaning on the doorframe of the living room, an expression on his face that after many years together, Rebekah could only recognise as a mixture of many emotions. Hurt being the most evident.

"That depends" she began, crossing her arms over her chest and raising her eyebrows at him as she walked towards him. "Did you have amazing sex?".

"That's not the kind of thing that we should be discussing, Rebekah, sweetheart" He replied, turning to walk into the living room with a frown on his face.

"I'll take that as a 'no' then" She mumbled as she followed him. "Do you want to tell me why you're so miserable?".

"What makes you think that I'm miserable?" He questioned, picking up the whiskey bottle from the coffee table where he had left it earlier and taking a mouthful, not bothering to use the glass that sat next to it.

"I know you well enough by now to recognise that you're hurt, Nik" She replied, snatching the bottle off of him and sitting down on the sofa.

"Think what you want, sister" He muttered, taking the bottle back from her just as she was about to take a sip, and laughing as she glared at him. He smiled at her smugly before sitting down on the empty seat next to her and resting his head on the back, closing his eyes. "I just need a rest".

"No, you need to tell me what's wrong" She countered, pulling the bottle from his hands yet again and quickly taking a mouthful before he could protest. "That's repulsive" She said distastefully, turning up her nose in disgust and thrusting the bottle back towards him.

He opened his eyes and turned to look at her, and sighed as he took his drink back from her. "Fine, I'll tell you".

Rebekah smiled, the way she always did when she got something that she wanted. She turned in her place on the sofa, so that her body was facing him, and crossed her legs. "Start from you picking her up; I know all of the sappy shit that happened before that already".

"Yes, because I told you, and I won't tell you anything else unless you watch your mouth" He spat at her with a glare.

"Sorry" Rebekah replied with a roll of her eyes. "Go on".

He sighed at her, before continuing. "So, I went to pick Caroline up for our date, and-"

"I wouldn't call it a 'date', Nik. More like, an appointment with a hooker".

"Shut the hell up" Klaus scowled at her, and she couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry" She apologised yet again, bringing a hand to her mouth to stifle her laughter. "Please, carry on".

He glared at her once more, took another sip of whiskey, and continued.

"Basically, she caught Tyler cheating earlier today, and I comforted her. Then we ended up kissing, and she moaned _his_ name instead of mine".

"How exactly did you comfort her?" Rebekah asked, folding her arms and crossing them over her chest, staring at him questioningly.

"I just… held her" He hesitated, running a hand through his hair. "In her bed".

Rebekah's eyes widened. And she reached over, smacking him on the top of his arm with the back of her hand.

"Rebekah, what the _hell_-"

"You cuddled her!?" She asked in disbelief. "You're softening!"

"No, I'm not softening at all, I'm just-"

"A big softie" She cut him off again, re-folding her arms across her chest and smirking at him.

"I'm just a different person when I'm with her" He finished, ignoring her mockery and shrugging his shoulders. "That's all".

Rebekah stared at him, her facial expression softening and a slight smile appearing on her lips. "You love her" She said, so quiet that it was almost a whisper. "Don't you?".

Yes. Of course he did, and he had known it for a long while now. He had known it long before anything had happened between them.

He didn't reply, just nodded his head once at her, before taking a rather large sip of whiskey.

"If you love her," Rebekah started, her voice regaining his attention away from his whiskey bottle. "Then you've got to fix this".

"You don't say!?" Klaus mocked, faking a smile and clapping his hands sarcastically. "Don't you think I know that!?"

Rebekah glared at him, before sticking her middle finger up at him, causing him to smirk a little. "Just forget about the Tyler thing, get over yourself, and go and be your usual, painstakingly annoying, _charming_ self, and win her over".

"It's not as easy as just forgetting, Bek" He sighed, getting up from his place on the sofa and sauntering over to the fireplace. His right hand rested against the cold surface of the mantelpiece, his left gripped his whiskey bottle firmly and his back now faced his sister. "I've had these feelings for her for a while now, and I finally get what I want and she says _his_ name-"

"You aren't giving her enough time to get over him, Nik" She said, throwing her arms up in the air in exasperation. "Didn't you say that she'd caught him earlier _today_? You can't just expect her to forget about him in a split second, and then love you in the next. It's not possible! You can't be mad at her for slipping up a little".

"So, what are you suggesting?" He questioned, turning to face her once more.

"I've already told you, you idiot" She spat, getting up from her place on the sofa and walking towards him. She stopped in front of him, before somewhat repeating her earlier statement. "Forget about Tyler, and go and win her over, before she finds somebody else and you lose your chance".

She made her way around him, and towards the direction of the door. "You're welcome!" She called over her shoulder, before leaving her brother and his whiskey in the living room.

As she began to ascend the stairs and make her way towards her bedroom, she shook her head in disbelief. How the hell had Niklaus managed to fall in love!?

xxx

Caroline left the Principal's office the next day with a feeling of guilt in the pit of her stomach that refused to go away. She felt horrible for actually handing Klaus' money over; she had hurt him last night, and even though she had technically earned that money when she had kissed him at the booth, it still didn't feel right.

"Caroline" A voice sounded from behind her, and she turned to see Tyler walking towards her.

"Go away" She snarled at him, before turning on her heels and storming away from him.

"Care, wait" He pleaded, jogging slightly so that he could catch up with her, before jumping in front of her and blocking her path.

"What?" She spat at him, smacking his hand away as he tried to interlink his fingers with hers.

"We need to talk about this" He said, smiling at her. "So that we can move past it".

_"Move past it!?"_ Caroline shouted, scoffing at him and pushing him out of her way, before walking around him and in the direction of her next class.

"Caroline!" He called again, catching up with her and grabbing the tops of her arms from behind, before spinning her around to face him again. "We never _officially _broke up, you know. We need to talk about this".

"Oh, I'm sorry Tyler" She spat at him, "Consider this me 'officially' ending it!".

"Caroline, come on…" He pleaded, rubbing small circles with his thumbs against the top of her arms. "Let's talk".

"Let's _not_" She countered, pulling her shoulders away from his grip and prodding him in the chest with her finger, so hard that it was sure to bruise. "'I'm done with you".

"You're done with me?" He asked, placing his hands in his pockets and shaking his head slightly in disbelief. "This is it?".

"This is it" She said with a nod. "Don't talk to me again".

And with that, she turned away from him, and headed towards her classroom.

xxx

"Caroline" Stefan said with a nod, greeting his friend as she took her place next to him in English class. "How're you today?".

"I feel like shit" She admitted, unzipping her bag and pulling out her books and pencil case. She placed her bag on the floor and turned to face Stefan, noticing the huge grin on his face for the first time. "Why are you so chipper?".

Stefan furrowed his brows in confusion, the smile not leaving his lips, though, and questioned; "I'm not usually happy?".

"No, you're not" Caroline countered, laughing slightly at his expression. "Not lately, anyway, since the love of your life and your brother got together".

"Well, maybe Elena isn't the love of my life anymore" He replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "I've met someone who I can see myself spending eternity with".

"Are you falling for Rebekah!?" Caroline asked, wide eyed and turning her body to face Stefan more.

"Shhh!" Stefan pleaded, bringing his finger to her lips. "I don't want anybody to overhear and run and tell her before I can". His eyes travelled to the front of the class, towards April Young, and she knew that he meant her. Of course she would tell her; Rebekah was her best friend.

Caroline nodded in understanding, and Stefan removed his finger from her lips cautiously.

"Are you, though?" she asked, causing Stefan to roll his eyes.

"Good morning, students" Mrs Plec said as she entered the room, interrupting Stefan and Caroline's conversation and gaining the attention of the class. "Turn to page 109 in your textbook, please, and complete activity 1a, as I take the register".

"Can we share?" Stefan whispered to Caroline, leaning a bit closer to her. "I've forgotten mine".

"Sure" Caroline replied with a smile, placing her textbook in between the two of them and turning to the correct page.

"Caroline Forbes?"

"Here!"

"So," Stefan whispered, writing the date on the top of his page, before beginning to answer the questions from the textbook. "Why are you in a shit mood?".

"Don't ask" Caroline muttered, leaning in to copy Stefan's answer, groaning in protest as he shielded his work and glared at her in pretense anger.

"Here" he sighed with a smile, finding her reaction to be quite amusing and finally giving in, nudging the paper towards her and letting her see his answer. "Tell me what's up, Care".

"Well…" She started, before smiling gratefully at him as she finished copying down the answer. "Let's just say, that I'm having romance problems".

"Something wrong with Tyler?" Stefan questioned, before turning back to the textbook to glance at the second question.

"Stefan Salvatore?"

"Here!"

"It's not Tyler who's the problem" She muttered, turning to look at his now confused expression. "It's Klaus".

Stefan's eyes widened, so much so that it was almost comical, and nearly made Caroline laugh. "You have _romance_ problems with _Klaus_!? How the hell-"

"It's a long story" She mumbled, bringing her attention back to her work and writing the answer to the second question. She was quite pleased, actually, that she knew the answer herself and didn't need to copy Stefan.

"Well, if it's a long story…" Stefan started, glancing up at the clock on the other side of the room, before turning back to her with a smile. "It's a good job that we still have 53 minutes of the lesson left".

xxx

Klaus sat on his sofa, trying so very hard to read his book, before finally deeming it impossible since his thoughts kept returning to Caroline.

He tossed his book onto the empty seat next to him with a sigh, before bringing his hands up to his face and leaning into them. What was he doing, allowing himself to be distracted like this?

He jumped up from his seat, before beginning to frantically pace the length of the living room, as if doing so would finally clear his head.

He had decided to take Rebekah's advice, and to forget about Caroline moaning Tyler's name. He had decided that instead, he would just focus on the fact that she wasn't involved with anybody right now, and would indeed try to win her over.

But something else was troubling him now, a reoccurring thought that he just couldn't clear from his head. What if Caroline had woken up this morning feeling nothing but regret about what had happened between them? What if she didn't want him like he wanted her, like he so desperately craved her?

He decided that he would let her come to him, rather than he himself try to pursue her; if she came to him, then surely that meant that she had feelings for him. And if she didn't, then maybe she _did_ regret it. Not that that would make a difference, it just meant that he'd have to try that extra bit harder.

She _would_ be his; he always got what he wanted.

xxx

Caroline had told Stefan everything, after swearing him to secrecy, and deciding that Stefan would be more understanding than anybody right now, since he and Rebekah were… whatever they were.

"I'm so glad that it's lunch time" Stefan sighed after the bell had rang, packing his books back into his bag and tugging at Caroline's arm in the direction of the door. "Let's go and get lunch".

Caroline followed Stefan out of the classroom, and towards the exit. The cafeteria was in the opposite direction, but she knew that that wasn't the kind of food that Stefan had in mind. They were going hunting.

xxx

"You'll fall asleep if you stay like that for any longer" Caroline said with a smile as she glanced at Stefan, who was lying on the grassy ground of the woods with his eyes closed and his arms resting on his chest. They had just finished hunting, and had decided to rest for a while. Caroline was sat with her back against a tree, which was providing her shade from the sun.

He sat up, moving closer so that he could sit in the shade too. "I really am sorry about Tyler".

"It's okay" She replied with a small smile. "I had my suspicions that he and the wolf slut were up to something".

"Doesn't make it acceptable, though" He stated matter of factly, leaning back so that the palms of his hands rested on the grass, his eyes shooting upwards to gaze at the sky.

Caroline nodded, even though Stefan probably didn't notice, before asking; "How do you do it?".

"Do what, Care?" He questioned, turning his head to refocus his eyes on her and looking at her curiously.

"Be with Rebekah, and not care about what anybody else thinks?".

Stefan furrowed his brows and smiled slightly, as if thinking, before he finally answered her.

"Caroline, you shouldn't make decisions in life based on what other people will think". His gaze fell back upon the sky, and he sighed at the beauty of it before continuing. "If you have a chance to be happy, and if somebody comes along who could possibly mend your broken heart, all you need to say to yourself is 'Fuck the haters', because all that matters in the end is you and that other person".

Caroline laughed softly after hearing Stefan swear; it wasn't something that she was used to hearing, and the crude words sounded funny tumbling from his lips. She thought about what he had said, and she felt something tug at her heart strings, an overwhelming sense of sadness washed over her for the poor Salvatore boy, who's heart Elena had broken so easily.

"I'm sorry that Elena broke your heart, Stefan" She mumbled, smiling at him sympathetically as he turned his head to face her again. "Really, I am".

"Thank you, Caroline", he replied with a warm smile. "But you don't have to be sorry; Rebekah fixed it".

"Are you going to tell her that?" She questioned, her nosiness getting the better of her. "Are you going to tell her that you're falling for her?".

"I don't know" He admitted with a shake of his head. "Rebekah made it perfectly clear to me when this all started that she didn't want a relationship, she just wanted sex, and I was happy to oblige because all I wanted was to forget about Elena".

"But now you feel differently" Caroline said, filling in the blanks, and Stefan replied with a nod of his head. "Tell her".

"Soon" Stefan said with another nod and a smile, and Caroline found herself smiling back at him.

"And what exactly are you planning to do about Klaus?" Stefan asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know" She answered with a purse of her lips. "I apologised for saying Tyler's name, but he still seemed angry".

"He probably wasn't angry, Care" Stefan said, "He was more than likely hurt; he's liked you for how long now?".

"I don't really know, a while..."

"Exactly. He finally gets a chance with you and you say another guy's name. That's definitely a punch to the gut".

"I didn't mean to say Tyler's name though, Stefan!" She said, bringing her knees up and burying her face in them. "It just slipped out before I could stop it".

"Caroline" He said softly, bringing a hand to rest on her knee, causing Caroline to raise her eyes to his again. "It's understandable that you slipped up; Tyler was definitely still playing on your mind. But you should tell Klaus what you just told me, to ease his mind a little".

He removed his comforting hand from her knee, happy with himself as he saw her head raise completely and the smile reappear on her lips.

"You're right Stefan…" She said, "Thank you".

"It's no problem, Caroline".

His earlier words began to play through Caroline's mind;

_"If somebody comes along who could possibly mend your broken heart, all you need to say to yourself is 'Fuck the haters', because all that matters in the end is you and that other person"_

And it suddenly dawned on her, the hidden message in Stefan's statement. Tyler had broken Caroline's heart, and Klaus was the one to fix it. All of the worries about what Elena, Bonnie, Damon, or anybody else would think suddenly faded from her mind. Because, like Stefan had said;

_"All that matters in the end is you and that other person"_

All that mattered in the end was _her _and _Klaus._

xxx

"Klaus!" He heard Rebekah's voice bellow as the front door closed behind her.

"I'm in here, Bekah" He called, and only moments later, she appeared in front of him in his drawing room, watching him curiously as he sketched an image onto a page of his notepad.

"Did you have a good day at school?" Klaus asked half-heartedly; he had already stressed his point to Rebekah many times that it was pointless to attend such a place, a place full of dirty, hormonal, teenage humans. What was the need? She was a vampire, after all.

"It was fine" She answered flatly, folding her arms across her chest and staring at the image of Caroline that was being created at her brothers hands. "Why do you draw her so much?".

"Caroline?"

"No, Big Foot" Rebekah replied sarcastically with a shake of her head. "Honestly, Nik! Of course I meant Caroline".

He chuckled lightly, before answering; "Because she truly _is_ a work of art".

"How sweet" Rebekah replied bitterly, heading towards the door to leave the room, and turning just before she did so. "She's outside, by the way".

"What?" Klaus asked, confused, looking up at her.

"She's outside" she said again, shaking her head at the fact that she had to repeat herself. "I saw her car begin to drive up our driveway just as I was about to come in".

The sound of a car door slamming to a close and the sound of footsteps that Klaus knew to be Caroline's confirmed her point, and he set the notepad down on the table in front of him.

He practically jumped out of the chair that he was sat in, and sped towards the front door, almost knocking Rebekah over as he did so.

"Imbecile!" She called after him, and all he did was smirk in amusement.

He opened the door to see Caroline stood there, a nervous smile on her face and her hand raised into the air.

"I was about to knock…" She tried to explain, laughing slightly as she brought her hand back down to her side. "Hi".

He laughed softly at how nervous she seemed to be. "Hello, sweetheart".

"I have something to say to you" She stated, her facial expression suddenly serious.

"I hoped you would", he answered, leaning against the door frame and smiling at her. "I don't think I would have liked you to just stand there and stare at me, like some strange stalker".

"Shut up, you dick" She muttered, hitting him on the arm and causing him to laugh at her. She couldn't help but laugh alongside him, and then he was motioning for her to come inside with his hand.

"Would you like to come in, Caroline?"

She nodded, her cheeks reddening slightly as he held her gaze. He moved to the side, and her shoulder grazed along his chest as she walked past him, causing involuntary sparks to shoot through her body. She wondered if he felt it too. _"Of course he does" _she thought to herself, remembering how he had kissed and touched her last night, the skin on her cheeks reddening even more as the memory flashed through her mind.

"Hey, Barbie" Rebekah said as she sauntered past her, glaring at Nik as she did so. "Try not to hurt my brother any more than you already have".

"Rebekah…" He warned, his eyes following her as she began to walk up the stairs, scowling as he heard her laughter.

"I'm sorry" He said as he turned to face Caroline again, who was wondering how Stefan could have fallen for somebody as bitchy as Rebekah.

She just nodded once, wondering how to break the awkward silence that was between them suddenly.

"So, I-"

"Caroline, I-"

They both laughed, after having begun to speak at the same time. "Go on" Klaus said, burying his hands in his pockets and looking at her, curious as to what she was about to say.

"I came here to tell you that I'm sorry", she started, her eyes full of remorse, that Klaus certainly picked up on. "I'm sorry for saying Tyler's name, I just-"

His finger at her lips stopped her, and her whole body seemed to tremble, wanting so much more from him.

"_I'm_ sorry" he apologised, bringing his hand away from her lips and burying it back into the pocket of his jeans. "As Rebekah rightly pointed out, I can't expect you to forget about him in a split second".

Caroline's jaw dropped slightly; Rebekah had stuck up for her?

"If you let me, though," He continued, edging closer to her. "I'll try to help you forget him".

Words had escaped her, so instead of speaking, she just nodded her head at him and smiled.

"I do believe that you owe me a date" He said, smiling as she laughed softly at him.

"I believe I do".

"I'll pick you up at six".

"I'll see you then".

He watched her intently as she walked back in the direction of his front door, winking at her as she turned to face him once more before she left, and smiling to himself as he saw the effect he seemed to have had on her in the redness of her cheeks.

She _had_ been the one to come to him.

And oh, he was definitely beginning to win her over.


	6. Chapter 6: The Date

**Say hello to Elijah! (I've changed the rating of this to M… I can sense more…****_ heated_**** things happening in the near future. *wink wink).**

**Is Caroline's house just one floor, or was I imagining that for some reason? Whatever, it's one floor in this story ;) & this chapter is just full on cheesy, with loads of sappy shit. You were warned. **

**I didn't mean to, but there's a lot more Stebekah in here than intended. Sorry about that, or not, if you love them as much as I do.**

**Reviews are better than a naked Joseph Morgan! In fact, no, they aren't. Nothing is. But, I'd still appreciate it if you'd leave one!**

**Thanks for reading, sweethearts. I love you all for reading this mumbo jumbo. **

"What kind of idiot sparkles in the fucking sun!?" Kol asked in disbelief as he sat next to Rebekah on the sofa of their living room. Rebekah had claimed the TV, and was forcing him to watch 'Twilight' with her, much to Kol's displeasure.

"I don't approve of such crude language, Kol" Elijah muttered distastefully from his place on the armchair across the room, where he was contently reading one of his many books.

"Yeah, well, it's a good job that I don't give a shit about what you approve of" Kol muttered, purposely swearing yet again in the hopes that it would upset him more. He glared at Rebekah and yelped slightly in pain as she smacked him on the arm.

"Don't talk to Elijah like that" She spat at him, before snatching the bowl of popcorn from Kol's knee and grabbing a handful.

The doorbell rang, and Kol practically jumped out of his seat; any excuse to get out of watching that horrible movie was a good one.

"Caveman" Elijah murmured under his breath as Kol left the room, causing Rebekah to giggle and smile at her older brother, who returned the gesture as he peered over the top of his book at her.

Kol muttered incoherent insults at his siblings as he swung the front door open, and he scowled at the person on the other side.

"Here to violate my sister some more, Salvatore?" He asked bitterly, smirking in amusement as Stefan rolled his eyes at him.

"Can you just let me in, please?"

Kol moved out of the way of the door, and glared at Stefan some more as he walked past him. Stefan could hear the unmistakeable sound of Rebekah's laughter coming from the front room, and as he appeared in the doorway, she looked up at him with a smile.

"Hey, gorgeous" He said sweetly as she got up off of the sofa and appeared in front of him. He looked over her shoulder to see Elijah staring at the two of them rather paternally, so he leant down and planted a soft kiss on her cheek, despite how much he actually wanted to kiss her lips; he didn't want to upset Elijah.

"Come and watch the movie, Stefan" She said as she grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled him towards the sofa. Kol entered the room, and was anything but happy to see Stefan sat in his seat.

"I was sitting there, Salvatore!" He complained, causing Elijah to roll his eyes and set his book down with a sigh.

"Honestly, Kol, you weren't even watching the movie. Let Rebekah and Stefan watch it together".

"Whatever" Kol muttered as he turned on his heels and made his way towards the stairs, wondering when Elijah and Rebekah had suddenly become best friends.

xxx

"What's the occasion?" Kol asked as he walked into Klaus' bedroom, curiosity washing over him as he took in the sight of his brother in a suit.

"Don't you knock, Kol?" Klaus asked bitterly, not caring for his younger brother's lack of manners. He could see Kol's facial expression in the reflection of the mirror that he was using, and turned to him with a frown on his face. "Why are you smiling at me like that?".

"You've been up here for the past 2 hours getting ready" Kol laughed, folding his arms across his chest and leaning against the doorframe of Klaus' bedroom door. "Should I alert the others that we are to begin calling you 'Klauserella'?".

Klaus said nothing, just raised his brows at his brother in a silent warning, and turned back towards the mirror to inspect his outfit once more, silently thanking Elijah for letting him borrow his suit. Through the reflection of the mirror, he saw Kol raise his hands in the air as if surrendering, before leaving his bedroom and closing the door behind him.

"Thank fuck for tha-"

He couldn't even finish his sentence before a knock sounded at the door, and he rolled his eyes at yet another interruption.

"What do you want, Elijah?" he called, knowing instantly which sibling it was, since Elijah was the only one who had the decency to knock when he wanted something.

"Can I come in, Nik, or are you busy?"

"I'm busy, but you can still come in"

His bedroom door opened yet again, to reveal a very concerned looking Elijah. "If you insist on wearing one of my suits, Niklaus, please don't ruin it".

xxx

Caroline stood in front of the full length mirror of her bedroom, gazing at the beautiful blue dress that she was wearing in appreciation. She couldn't help but wonder if she was overdressed, though, and sighed as she stepped into her high heels, deciding that since she didn't even know what Klaus had planned for them, there was no use in fretting over her outfit.

There was a knock at her window, and she turned to see Klaus stood there, smiling in at her. Wondering why the hell he hadn't used the front door, she made her way over to the window and opened it.

"I _do_ have a front door, you know" She laughed softly as he climbed through. "You could have just used that".

"Well, I wanted to see your bedroom again" He stated simply, closing the window behind him and smoothing down the front of his jacket before glancing up at her. "You look beautiful".

"Thank you" She answered with a grateful smile, sighing in relief upon realising that he was dressed in a suit; clearly, she wasn't overdressed. "You don't clean up that bad yourself".

"I know" he said with a smug smile, before beginning to wonder around her bedroom. His gaze fell upon a picture of Caroline and Elena, both of them in their cheerleading outfits and their pompom's raised into the air, laughing with each other. He turned to her with a smile.

"You were human here" He stated, gesturing towards the picture with his hand.

"Yeah, I was" She said with a nod, walking closer to him and picking the picture up from the shelf that it rested on. Klaus couldn't help but notice how close she was stood to him, how enticing her perfume smelt, how amazingly long those shoes made her legs look, how her head tilted back softly when she laughed.

"I look ridiculous" She giggled, remembering how Elena had forced Caroline to let her style her hair in two pigtails like that, and then Caroline had done the same to Elena. _"We match now" _she had said, and then the two of them had walked off towards the field together arm in arm, giggling with each other.

"Do you miss it? Being human, I mean" He asked her, noticing how her eyes glazed over the picture and how she seemed to be in a complete world of her own.

She set the picture back down on the shelf with a sigh, before bringing her eyes back up to his. "No".

"Why?" He asked curiously, following her with his eyes as she made her way back over to her mirror.

"I just like being a vampire more, that's all" She lied as she applied one more coat of mascara, smiling at Klaus as she noticed him staring at her admirably from where he stood in the reflection of her mirror. She didn't want to tell him the real reasons. She didn't want him to know that the truth was, she didn't miss being used and manipulated by Damon. He would probably rip Damon's head off if he knew the way he had treated her.

"Shall we get going?" She asked him, turning back to face him and smiling at him as he nodded his head at her.

She watched him curiously as he began to make his way over to her bedroom window, and then, realising what he was doing, she laughed at him and grabbed a hold of his hand.

"Sweetie, I think we'll use the front door" She said, pulling him towards her bedroom door and into the hallway.

'Sweetie'. He liked that.

xxx

"Couldn't we have just walked?" Caroline asked Klaus as he took his place in the driver's seat next to her. She was sat in his car, and couldn't help but notice that it smelt just as good as he did.

"It's not within walking distance" he replied, closing the door behind him and turning the key in the ignition, before pulling away from Caroline's house.

"So it isn't in Mystic Falls then?" She asked curiously as she turned to look at him.

"I figured you wouldn't want to run the risk of anybody seeing us" Klaus replied with a small smile.

"I don't care what people think, Klaus" she said with a sigh, turning to look out of the window. "I'm not going to live my life to please others".

"You're smarter than I thought".

Caroline turned around again, to see that he was staring at her. "Watch where you're going!" she said, slightly fearful, pointing in the direction of the road before her.

He chuckled at her, thinking that it was adorable how she was so scared, despite the fact that she was a vampire. "I'm sorry, love".

He turned to watch the road again, and smiled in amusement as Caroline turned on his stereo and began to sing along to whatever God-awful song was playing.

"What the hell is this crap?" He asked, laughing even more as he felt her slap the top of his arm.

"It's music! A bit of Gaga never hurt anybody" She replied, before continuing to recite the lyrics of 'Born this way'.

"And what is this 'Gaga' business you speak of?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"Lady Gaga!" She answered, throwing her head back against the seat and laughing at him.

He didn't even know what was so amusing, but he found himself laughing along with her. Her laughter was so endearing and beautiful that it was contagious. He brought his hand up to the volume button, turning it down considerably so that he could be heard easier.

"I lied, by the way" he said, turning to look at her and noticing her confused expression. "When I said that your kiss wasn't worth $1000, I mean".

"So it was worth $1000 then?" she asked playfully with a smile, the compliment that she had just received getting the better of her.

"Caroline" he began, refocusing his eyes on the road. "I'd give all the money I have for the chance to have you kiss me like that again".

"Well", she replied, her cheeks beginning to redden slightly. "You're not a terrible kisser yourself".

"Is that supposed to be a compliment, love?" he asked with a small laugh.

"Maybe" she replied, before noticing that she didn't recognise where she was. At all.

"You're not abducting me or anything, are you?" She asked, a wave of slight panic washing over her. "Because I have no idea where the hell we are".

Klaus thought that she was joking, and began to laugh, before turning to see her glaring at him. "I'm not abducting you, Caroline. I'm just taking you somewhere a little far out from Mystic Falls, that's all. We'll be there soon".

"Good" she muttered as she pulled her lip-gloss out of her handbag, before applying some to her lips.

"You don't need that stuff, you know" Klaus said when he noticed what she was doing. "You're beautiful without it".

"Thanks" She replied with a small smile, "But you don't need to keep complimenting me".

"Since when does Caroline Forbes not enjoy compliments!?" He asked with a slight laugh as he turned his head towards her, his laughter becoming louder as she punched him in the arm again.

"Just drive, Mikaelson!" she replied, laughing herself.

"Yes, Miss Forbes" he answered, concentrating on the road before him as he increased the speed of his car.

xxx

"I didn't even watch the entire movie, but from what I did see, it was terrible" Stefan laughed from his place next to Rebekah on the sofa, pulling her closer to him with the arm that he had wrapped around her shoulder.

"Well, what do you want to do now that the movie is over?" She asked him, turning her head and bringing her lips up to kiss his neck, playfully tracing patterns along his chest with her finger. "Any ideas?".

"I might have a few" He sighed, leaning his head in and capturing her lips with his own. She moaned slightly at the feel of his soft lips on her own, and practically melted into him when his tongue met hers.

She took a hold of the collar of his shirt with her hands, and pulled him with her as she lay back on the sofa, wrapping her legs around his waist as he lay his body flush against hers.

_"Oh, Stefan" _she moaned, closing her eyes as his lips found their way to her neck, and she leant her head back against the arm of the sofa to allow him better access. The palm of Stefan's hand was on her thigh, and it found its way underneath her dress, his fingers grasping the band of her underwear, tugging at it lightly.

"If you're going to have… _coitus_", Elijah said as he appeared in the doorway of the living room. "Please, don't do it somewhere as communal as the sofa. I have to sit there".

"Oh my God, Elijah!" Rebekah shrieked, pushing Stefan off of her and standing up. "I thought that you had gone to bed" She said meekly, tugging the bottom of her dress downwards and smoothing her hair down with her hands.

"I came back downstairs for my novel" Elijah muttered, avoiding eye contact with either of them as he made his way across the room to retrieve his book from the armchair where he had left it earlier.

"Good night" He said politely with an awkward smile, before speeding out of the door and up the stairs, desperately wanting to rid the image of his baby sister attached to that Salvatore like a spider monkey from his mind.

Rebekah was mortified that her older brother had caught her and Stefan together like that, and as she glanced at Stefan to see him sat on the edge of the sofa with his face buried in his hands, murmuring "no no no no" repeatedly, she guessed that he was too.

xxx

"Are we at the beach!?" Caroline asked, wide eyed as Klaus stopped his car.

"Looks like it, sweetheart" he replied with a smile. Caroline couldn't hide how happy she was, and Klaus laughed slightly as she beamed in front of him.

"Happy?" he asked. Caroline nodded once, before opening the passenger door and running excitedly towards the beach.

Klaus reached into the back seat and collected a blanket, two glasses, and a bottle of wine. He laughed softly as he closed the car door behind him, taking in the sight of her as he did so. She had discarded her shoes somewhere between the car and halfway down the beach, and was running around in the sand, laughing hysterically.

He followed her, collecting her shoes along the way. He stopped a few feet from where she was, and laid the blanket on the sand, before sitting down to watch her.

"Aren't you going to join me?" She asked, staring at him curiously.

"In doing what exactly, love?" he questioned with a slight laugh. "You're just running around like a lunatic".

"Well... you could try to catch me" She teased, winking at him before speeding off.

"Caroline…" he said, smiling as he stood from his place on the blanket and searching the beach for her. "You know that I'll get you".

"Prove it!" She shouted, and he noticed that she was a lot further away now.

She stuck her tongue out at him, and he bolted towards her, groaning in defeat as she narrowly escaped his grasp.

"Not as nimble as I would have expected, for an original" She teased, and he could tell that her voice was coming from a few feet behind him.

He turned swiftly so that he was facing her, and sped towards her. His arms were wrapped tightly around Caroline before she could even think about moving again.

"What was that, sweetheart?" he asked, a smug smile crossing his lips as she stared up at him.

"Shut up" She mumbled, wriggling beneath his arms, trying to free herself. It was no use; not only was he a lot stronger than her, but his arms were wrapped so tightly around her that she could barely move at all.

She could feel his hot breath on her face, and his stare was so intense that she thought her knees would give way underneath her. He finally released his hold on her, and buried his hands into the pockets of his dress pants.

"I don't know about you, sweetheart" he said, turning on his heels and making his way towards the blanket that he had previously lay down. "But I am parched".

"Klaus!" She called, and watched as he turned and looked back at her curiously.

"Yes?"

"Wait for me" She said with a smile, walking over to him and freeing one of his hands from his pocket, before intertwining her fingers with his. "I'm quite thirsty, too".

xxx

Klaus and Caroline sat side by side on the blanket that Klaus had brought, drinking wine and staring out towards the sea.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life" Caroline said, staring out into the view, her eyes glowing.

"I'd have to disagree, sweetheart" Klaus replied, looking her up and down. She knew what he meant, and she smiled at his kindness. Tyler had never been this way with her; romance wasn't really his strong point.

"Tyler is obviously an idiot to cheat on you" Klaus said, disrupting her thoughts. She turned to face him, and he smiled at her before continuing. "You're too…_ exquisite_ to just throw away like that".

"Oh really?" She asked, blushing slightly at his statement and playfully nudging his shoulder with hers. "Please, clarify".

He laughed softly, before taking her free hand in his and continuing. "It's no secret what I think of you, Caroline".

"For one", he started, bringing the back of her hand up to his lips and kissing it lightly. "You're easily the most beautiful young lady I have ever come across in my existence".

She smiled at him, before dropping her eyes to the floor with a blush of her cheeks.

"And…", he continued, kissing her hand again and grinning as she turned an even brighter shade of red. "You're captivating. Everything about you is, Caroline. Your laugh, your smile, the way you dance, the way you blush slightly when I compliment you. Even the way you stick up to me is quite endearing".

"Is there another?" She asked cheekily, bringing her eyes up to his once more with a flirty smile.

"There are many more, my love, but I'm afraid we'll be here all night" he replied, kissing her hand once more, before letting go with a smile.

"Do you want to know what I like about you?" she asked, smiling as his eyebrows rose slightly in surprise.

"I'd love to" He said, taking a sip of his wine as he watched her stare out at the sea.

"You're beautiful, too" She sighed, her eyes never leaving the water. "And I don't just mean the way that you look. I also mean the way that you move, and the way that you can paint just about anything you want".

She turned to face him now, to see that his eyes were fixed on her, a smile on his lips.

"I like how you make me feel safe around you" She continued softly, before adding; "Even if everybody else is scared shitless of you".

He laughed at that, and Caroline felt the butterflies rise in her stomach as she noticed those adorable dimples, causing her to add; "You have cute dimples, too".

"Thank you, Caroline" he said with a gentle laugh, running the hand that wasn't clutching his glass through his hair.

"So, why the beach?" Caroline asked Klaus curiously, setting her wine glass down in the sand next her and turning to him with a smile.

"Well, my love" he started, setting his own glass down and pulling his socks and shoes off. "I said that I'd show you the world. Why not start here?".

Caroline didn't know how to respond to that, so instead, she leant towards him and planted a soft kiss to his cheek.

He smiled warmly at her after she had pulled away, before getting to his feet and holding his hand out to her. "Would you like to walk along the shore?".

"I'd love that" She replied, grasping onto his hand with hers and letting him pull her to her feet.

xxx

"I can't believe that just happened" Stefan mumbled into his hands, as Rebekah sat next to him once more on the sofa.

She rested her head on his shoulder, before replying; "Me neither".

He brought his hands down from his face, and opened his arms up to her, allowing her to hug onto his side tightly. "I'm so embarrassed".

"It's okay, he'll forget about it in a few days" He reassured her, bringing one of his hands up to stroke her face lightly. "I'm sure of it".

"I hope so" Rebekah mumbled into his side, pulling him in closer to her. "Needless to say, I'm not really in the mood anymore".

Stefan laughed softly, before unwrapping her arms from around him gently and standing to his feet.

"Stefan, what are you-"

"May I have the honour of this dance, Miss Mikaelson?" he asked, offering her his hand.

Rebekah looked up at him with a smile, blushing slightly as he winked at her. "There's no music, Stefan…"

"Then we'll have to make our own" He said with a smile, before leaning down and pulling a giggling Rebekah up and into his arms.

Rebekah closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Stefan's neck, resting her head on his shoulder as he sang quietly into her ear, swaying along with him to the beautiful melody of his voice.

xxx

"So, what shall we talk about?" Caroline asked as she walked along the shore, hand in hand with Klaus.

"We can talk about whatever you want, Caroline" Klaus replied, stopping to kick water towards her playfully, laughing as it splashed the front of her dress.

"Is that the only way you know how to get a girl wet?" She teased, tugging on Klaus' hand in an attempt to get him to carry on walking.

He didn't move, though, and instead he pulled the hand that he was holding close, so that Caroline fell into him. His right hand was resting on her hip, and the fingers of his left hand trailed up and down her side, causing Caroline to shiver involuntarily. Her own hands, that had ended up pressed against his chest, moved up onto his shoulders, bringing them closer together.

"I can show you _exactly_ how I get a girl wet, Caroline…" he murmured as he brought his lips down to her neck, his soft kisses leaving trails of fire along her skin. She closed her eyes, and moved a hand from his chest, only to run it through his hair and he all but growled at the sensation.

She arched her back into him as he continued to kiss her neck, and his own arms ended up around her waist, his fingers moving in slow circles against the small of her back.

Caroline brought her hands to the sides of his face, before bringing him back to her level and leaning in to kiss him. His finger on her lips stopped her, however, and she all but whimpered at the denial.

"We should, p-probably take it a bit slower this time" he stammered, resting his forehead against hers and breathing unnecessary, deep breaths.

"That's probably a good idea" Caroline mumbled as the memory of her moaning Tyler's name filled her mind. She was silently begging the redness of her cheeks to go away, and surprising herself at being able to form a full sentence after what she had just experienced.

"Come on" He said softly, pulling away from her and taking her hand in his once more, before tugging her along the shore.

xxx

"Rebekah, I wanted to ask you something" Stefan whispered into her ear, pulling back slightly to look into her eyes.

"Can't you carry on singing?" She pleaded, using her arms that were wrapped around his neck to pull his lips towards hers. She kissed him softly, before pulling back with a smile, and adding; "You have a beautiful singing voice".

"Thanks" He said with a slight laugh. One of his hands left her waist to stroke her cheek, and she closed her eyes at the contact.

"You're so beautiful" He said as he watched her lean into his hand, and she opened her eyes at his compliment.

"So are you" She said, nuzzling her face into his neck again and sighing in happiness. "What did you want to ask me?".

"I wanted to ask you…" he started, twirling her around and smiling at her as she returned to his hold with a giggle. "If you would be my girlfriend".

She looked up into his eyes, her brows raised and her eyes widened slightly in shock. "Are you being serious?".

"Of course I am" he said quietly, gazing into her eyes with a smile. "Rebekah, every moment I've spent with you over the last 2 months has just made me fall for you even more. You fixed my broken heart".

"Are you crying?" He asked softly, bringing both of his hands up to cup her face and wiping the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. "What's wrong?".

"I'm just happy, that's all" She replied with a smile, before bringing her lips up to his once more.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend" She sighed as she pulled her lips away from his, before adding; "I love you".

"I love you too, Rebekah".

xxx

"Is that everything?" Caroline asked Klaus as they gathered all of their things together.

"I think so" He replied, before taking her hand back in his and pulling her towards the direction of the car. "Did you have a good night?".

"I had a _really_ good night" she said with a smile, glancing at him sideways to see his smug smile gazing back at her. "Of course, you had no doubt that I would".

"Why would anybody not have a good time in my presence?" He asked, and they both laughed softly as they reached his car. Caroline let go of his hand to open her door, and she couldn't help but feel sad at the loss of contact.

He opened the back door, before placing the bundle of items in his arm on the seat. He then closed the door, opened the driver's door, and climbed in.

"So, when's the next date?" Caroline asked as she buckled her seatbelt, before glancing up to see Klaus doing the same. This amused her; who would've thought that car safety would be a priority to the most powerful being on the planet?

"Do you want there to be another date?" He questioned, turning the key in the ignition and pulling away from the beach.

"Of course I do" She replied, glancing at his face just in time to see the look of pure happiness wash over his features.

"Then it can be whenever you want, sweetheart".

xxx

Caroline smiled as Klaus opened her door for her, and gladly accepted his hand as he helped her out of the car. "Thank you" She said sweetly, stepping out of the way so that he could close the door behind her.

"How about tomorrow?" He asked her as they began to walk up her path and towards her front door.

"What about tomorrow?" She asked, confused.

He laughed softly, before answering her; "For our next date".

"Oh!" She replied, laughing at herself for being so stupid. "Tomorrow would be great".

"We could just spend the evening at my house, if you want" He said, glancing at her with a smile. "If you can tolerate my siblings, that is".

"I'm sure I'll be able to handle them, Klaus" She said with a smile as they reached her front door, and she bent down to retrieve the spare key from under the mat.

She stood up straight, and smiled nervously at him before he finally leaned towards her. He didn't, however, kiss her lips as she had expected him to.

"I would normally kiss you at this point" he murmured against her forehead, causing her to close her eyes. "But in the interest of going slow, I'll just wish you a good night".

He kissed her on her forehead softly, bringing his right hand up to hold the side of her face as he did so. Before Caroline could even utter a word, he had pulled away from her, and was walking back towards his car.

She knew at that point, when he was walking back towards his car, that she didn't want the night to end like this. She _did_ want to kiss him. She wanted to feel his hands on her waist as he pulled her in closer, wanted to feel his lips on the skin of her neck like she had earlier, wanted to run her hands over his perfect body. That was why she found herself calling after him; "Klaus! Wait!".

He turned back to her, and she saw the lust in his eyes that she was sure mirrored her own. Without saying another word, she began to walk towards him, and he began to walk towards her, and before either of them could even think about it, Caroline had crushed her lips against his.

She moaned into his mouth as his hands at her waist pulled her in closer to him, just as she had wanted, and her own hands found their way around his neck, eagerly pulling his lips harder against hers.

Klaus' tongue slid over Caroline's bottom lip, silently demanding access, which she happily granted by parting her lips and pulling him even closer to her with her hands, that were now tangled into his hair.

As Klaus moved his lips to Caroline's neck, and felt her hands start to slowly make their way down his chest, he silently admitted to himself that her way of ending the night was much more enjoyable than his.


	7. Chapter 7: The Second Date

**Extra-long chapter… sorry (7,226 words!). I feel like this is kinda sloppy, since I haven't written anything in so long, and I feel that I could've done so much better with it. But here it is, anyway, and I'll try to write the next chapter much better. Sorry that it took a thousand years to update, and that it's not my best. (& as for the email part, please forgive the way that I have set it out; I couldn't think of another way).**

**Thanks for reading!**

"Goodbye, Damon" Elena said with a smile from the Salvatore's doorway, before leaning up to kiss her boyfriend lightly on the lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Damon replied after she had pulled away, watching Elena in adoration as she backed away from his door, before turning on her heels and making her way towards the pavement with a smile on her face.

She sighed as she began to walk in the direction of her house, wondering to herself if Jeremy would be home from work at the Mystic Grill yet. She glanced at her watch; 9:30pm. His shift didn't finish for another half an hour, and since she didn't really want to be home alone, she decided that she would pay Caroline a quick visit.

After bumping into Tyler today in the hallway at school, he had asked her to speak to Caroline about giving him a second chance, which obviously meant that he had had to tell her about everything that had happened between them. Elena didn't think that he deserved another chance with her, and was going to visit simply because she wanted to make sure that her friend was okay.

Caroline didn't live too far from the Salvatore's home, and as Elena turned the corner and began to walk down Caroline's street, she was sure that she could hear the distinct sound of lips smacking together. Maybe Tyler had made up with her already.

But nothing could prepare her for what she saw as she reached the path to Caroline's home. Was that… Klaus?

xxx

"Caroline, what are you doing?"

The expertise of Klaus' lips on her own caused Caroline to question where she was for a brief second, and she most definitely couldn't put a face to the voice that had startled her.

Much to Klaus' displeasure, Caroline pulled her mouth away from his, and set her eyes on Elena as she stepped back from his embrace.

"What are you doing?" Elena repeated more sternly this time, shaking her head slightly and stepping closer to Caroline.

Klaus rolled his eyes, before glaring at Elena and raising his eyebrows at her. "Surely, Elena, love, you aren't that naïve?".

"Why are you here?" Caroline asked, avoiding Elena's question with her own.

"I heard about Tyler, and I came to see if you were okay…" she answered, shaking her head at Caroline, before smirking at her. "I see that you didn't waste any time, though".

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Caroline snapped, stepping closer to Elena, her brows furrowed in anger and her fists balling up at her sides.

"Well, to say that you only recently broke up with Tyler, you sure looked pretty content with your tongue shoved down _his_ throat" Elena said in an equally dry tone, motioning towards Klaus with her right hand and resting the other on her hip.

Caroline scoffed at her, and folded her arms across her chest, before countering; "Yes, and how long exactly _did_ you wait before jumping from one Salvatore's bed to the other, Elena?".

Elena gasped at Caroline's words, her hand coming to rest on her chest, illustrating just how offended she was. Klaus only laughed, and Caroline stared into her eyes, her mouth set in a thin line and her arms still folded across her chest.

"That isn't the same, Caroline" Elena said quietly, hurt evident in her voice. But Caroline wasn't backing down.

"How so, Elena?" She asked, tapping her foot, as if impatiently awaiting her answer.

"Damon isn't a monster!" Elena spat, before pointing her finger at Klaus and continuing. "He is! He killed my aunt Jenna!".

"You're such a damn hypocrite, Elena! Damon has killed _so_ many people! Are we all supposed to just forget that now, because _you've_ decided that he's the love of your life all of a sudden!?" Caroline screamed at her, stepping even closer to her, so much so that they were almost touching.

Klaus didn't know whether to be concerned for Caroline's safety, or aroused.

"He was responsible for Vicky's death" Caroline continued, Elena taking a step back as Caroline took one forward. "And as much as I love Stefan, he isn't known as 'The Ripper' for no reason, Elena. How long were the two of you together for, exactly?".

"You know that Stefan is a good person, Caroline-"

"Yes, I do. Stefan is amazing. But my point is that you know nothing about Klaus, so don't you _dare_ call him a monster!".

"Oh, and you know everything there is to know about him, do you?" Elena scoffed, turning to walk away from Caroline, her path being blocked as Caroline sped in front of her, preventing her from getting past.

"I'm not going to miss out on something that could be potentially amazing, Elena, just because he has a past".

"Move, Caroline. I don't want to look at you right now. You're disgusting".

Klaus was about to lunge forward and rip Elena's heart from her chest; how dare she talk to Caroline like that!? But Caroline shot him a warning glance, and he refrained himself.

"You know what's disgusting, Elena?"

"What, Caroline?"

"That you play on the emotions of both Damon _and_ Stefan. How bitchy is that!?"

Elena let out an angered grunt, before bringing her hand up to slap Caroline's face. Caroline caught her wrist mid-air, however, and then her other, free hand descended onto Elena's cheek, and she smiled in triumph as she saw the red marks that her fingers had left behind.

"Now that that's settled…" Caroline said, letting go of a startled Elena's wrist and backing away from her. "Get the hell away from my home".

Elena shook her head at her once more, before stepping around Caroline and walking away from her house.

"Oh, and Elena?" Caroline called, watching closely as she spun around to face her. "Be sure to pass the word around, okay?".

She smiled at Elena sarcastically, before turning on her heels and making her way back towards Klaus.

"I'm sorry about that, I didn't expect her to-" Caroline began, but her sentence was cut short as Klaus brought his lips down to hers once again.

"You think that this could be amazing?" He asked her after he had pulled away from her, and she nodded, before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in close for another kiss.

xxx

After Klaus had said good night to Caroline, and, with all of his self-control, finally left her alone, he had made his way home, a smile on his face the whole time.

Reaching his front door, he focused his ears on the sounds that seemed to be coming from his living room. Was that Stefan? Singing?

He opened the door, stepping into the hallway and calling for his sister.

"Rebekah, love?"

"In here!" He heard her call from their living room, and he shrugged out of suit jacket, hung it on the coatrack to the left of him, and made his way towards the sound of her voice.

"Well, isn't this just adorable?" He asked mockingly as he watched Stefan dance with his sister. "May I ask why you are not playing music?".

"There _isn't_ any music" Rebekah answered, before pulling away from Stefan and turning towards her brother. "Good night?".

"_Great _night" Klaus corrected her, walking towards the book shelf in the corner of the room. He opened a door at the bottom of the shelf, one that Rebekah hadn't even noticed before, and pointed inside. "Stereo".

"I didn't know that we had that!" She exclaimed, walking towards where her brother stood and peering into the well hidden cupboard herself, as if this would somehow confirm its existence. "Why didn't you tell me!?".

"First of all", Klaus started, closing the door abruptly, causing Rebekah to stand up straight and glare at him. "It's _my_ stereo, not ours".

"Is there a 'second of all'?" Rebekah questioned, folding her arms across her chest and tilting her head at him.

"Yes, there is" He answered, walking around her to stand in the doorway, before turning back and asking, "Where is your brother?".

"_Our_ brother" Rebekah corrected him, making her way back over to Stefan, who was now sat in their armchair, and sitting on his knee. "Which brother are you referring to?".

"Kol".

"In his room".

Klaus nodded at her once, before leaving the living room and standing at the bottom of their stairs, bellowing; "Kol! Get your arse down here!".

He returned to the living room, taking a seat on the sofa opposite from where Stefan and Rebekah were sat. "Did you two have a good night?".

"Yes, thank you" Stefan answered him, deciding not to mention the fact that Elijah had walked in on himself and Rebekah in a very compromising position earlier. "Did you?".

"It was fantastic" He answered, smiling at the memory of Caroline's lips on his own, of how her perfume smelt, her beautiful laugh. Everything about her made him smile, actually.

"What do you want, Nik?" Kol muttered as he appeared in the doorway of the living room, his arms folded across his chest and a glare on his face. "This had better be important, because there is a Russian woman, with a cucumber, on a webcam waiting for me upstairs. You know that I have a soft spot for Russian women. And a hard spot".

"Kol!" Rebekah yelled, wrinkling her nose up in disgust at him. "Learn to keep some things to yourself!".

"You're one to talk!" Kol countered, walking towards the sofa and taking a seat next to his brother. _"Oh, Stefan!" _he mimicked Rebekah's earlier words in a rather high pitched voice, causing Stefan to lower his head in embarrassment and Rebekah to throw a nearby book at his head.

"Enough!" Klaus shouted, standing up from his seat and moving towards the fireplace. "This is exactly why I called you down here!".

"Okay, whatever, just get on with it" Kol mumbled, leaning back in his seat on the sofa and bringing his hands to rest behind his head.

"Caroline is coming here tomorrow, for a date, and I want the two of you to behave" Klaus said, pointing between his two younger siblings with his index finger. "Understand?".

"You're dating Caroline now!?" Kol asked in disbelief, standing up from his seat and folding his arms across his chest. "Please don't tell me that I'm the last one to know about this".

"I knew" Rebekah said with a smug smile, sticking her tongue out at Kol as he gave her the middle finger.

"So did Elijah" she added, just to be that little bit bitchier.

"Fantastic" Kol mumbled, before shaking his head at Klaus and turning to walk back towards the door. "I'm always the last to know everything!".

"Kol!" Klaus called, and after his brother had spun around to face him again, he added; "Best behaviour".

Kol rolled his eyes, before making his way back towards the stairs and to his bedroom. Klaus hadn't bothered to call Elijah down here; Elijah was _always_ on his best behaviour.

He turned his attention back to Rebekah, who was still smiling from annoying Kol.

"Best behaviour, Rebekah".

"Yes yes, whatever, Nik".

Klaus nodded at her, before walking in the direction of the door. Just as he reached the doorframe, he turned back round to face Stefan, and questioned; "I trust that you'll be here tomorrow evening, too, Stefan?".

Stefan turned to Rebekah, who nodded her head at him. "He'll be here".

"Good" Klaus replied. "Could you be so kind as to give Caroline a ride over here?"

"Sure" Stefan answered with a smile, which, to his surprise, Klaus returned with his own, before leaving the two of them alone in the living room.

"He must have _really_ had a fantastic night!" Rebekah exclaimed, giggling as Stefan brought his hands up to tickle her sides. "Stefan, stop!".

xxx

"Oh, is that right? Well, why don't you go and fuck yourself, Bonnie!?" Caroline screamed down the phone, before hanging up on the Bennett witch with a grunt of anger.

Only moments before, Bonnie had rang Caroline, asking how, after everything that Klaus had done to Elena, Caroline could even think about dating him.

Elena, Elena, Elena! Caroline was sick of everything being about her, of everything being the Elena show, of having to make decisions based on how _Elena_ would feel about it.

Well, not anymore. Who needed them? They weren't really her friends if they were so judgemental and tried to control her life all of the time. Not to mention the fact that, after the way Damon had treated Caroline, Elena wasn't bothered in the slightest, and was with him now anyway.

She sighed, flopping down on her bed and wondering what to wear for her date tomorrow. It's not like they were going anywhere fancy, just to his house. Wait, what was she thinking? Klaus' house was about as fancy as it could get!

She reached for her phone, before navigating to her list of contacts and clicking on Stefan's name. After around 3 rings, he picked up, and Caroline smiled at his friendly tone.

"Stefan! How are you?"

"I'm good, Care, just on my way back from Rebekah's. How's Miss Mystic Falls?"

"I'm fine, thank you" She replied, laughing at his chosen name for her. "You got anything planned for tomorrow?"

"Erm, yeah, I'm going to the Mikaelson's again. Klaus has asked me to pick you up on my way"

"Oh, okay. What about before that?"

"Nope, nothing"

"Well, how about you come here a bit earlier and help me choose something to wear?"

She could hear Stefan laughing from the other end of the phone, and she smiled, since Stefan had such a great laugh.

"Caroline, don't you think that's more of Elena or Bonnie territory?"

"Yeah, well, since neither of them are very supportive of what I have going on with Klaus right now, and since I told Bonnie to go and fuck herself earlier, you're the best friend I've got right now".

Stefan's laughter grew on the other end of the phone, and before Caroline could stop herself, she was laughing along with him.

"Fine, I'll help you"

"Thank you, Stefan! You're the best!"

"What time should I come round?"

"Well, Klaus asked me to go to his house at 6pm, so, around 4pm?"

"Sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow, Caroline"

"Bye, Stefan!"

She hung up the phone, and closed her eyes, unable to control the smile that was beginning to form on her lips as she began to think of the wonderful evening that she had shared with Klaus.

xxx

Klaus sat on his bed, his back leaning against the perfectly propped up pillows and his legs outstretched in front of him. He was trying to read one of his favourite novels, but since his thoughts kept returning to Caroline, he finally gave up and tossed the book onto the empty space next to him.

He sighed, bringing his hands to rest behind his head and staring up at the ceiling. That woman was simply mesmerizing.

His bedroom door opened, and since Klaus' thoughts had been elsewhere and not focused on the sounds around him, he wasn't expecting his sister to walk through the door.

"Tell me about your date, then, now that Stefan has gone and I have nothing better to do" Rebekah said, picking up the book and setting it on Klaus' bedside table, before sitting down and crossing her legs, staring at him expectantly. She was also curious as to why he hadn't told her off for not knocking before entering, as he usually did.

"It was perfect" He answered, smiling at the thought of just how true that sentence was. "In all my years, I've never had a date like it".

"Did you take her to the beach?" Rebekah questioned, pulling one of the cushions that Klaus was leaning on away. "Like you said you were going to?".

"Yes, I did take her to the bea-" He began, his sentence being interrupted as Rebekah threw the pillow that she had stolen at his head, laughing as he looked up at her, confusion evident on his face.

"What was that for!?" He questioned, before picking the pillow up from where it now rested on his lap and throwing it back at his sister.

She laughed, replacing it where it had previously been, propped up behind him along with the other ten cushions that she could count.

"I don't know what it was for" She replied honestly, turning back to face him. "I just felt like throwing it at you".

"Fair enough…" he replied, narrowing his brows at her, before finally laughing himself and letting his gaze fall back onto his celling.

"So, it was the best date of your life, huh?" Rebekah asked, causing Klaus to turn back to her with a smile and a nod. "I'm glad that you're happy, Nik".

"Why are you being so nice to me, Rebekah?" He questioned, raising his eyebrows at her. "Are you plotting something against me?".

"Don't be such a jackass!" She spat, leaning forward and smacking him on the arm. "I don't need to have an ulterior motive to be nice to my big brother".

"Well, I'm glad that you're happy, too, sister" he replied, letting his eyes drift to anywhere but his sister's face, in an attempt to make this situation a little less awkward for himself.

Rebekah got up from the bed with a smile, before walking towards Klaus' bedroom door. She turned just as she was about to leave, and said; "Nik?".

"Yeah?".

"I like you better like this".

He turned to face her then, frowning in confusion. "Like what?".

"Happy" She replied simply, before smiling at him once more and leaving the room.

xxx

Caroline was sat up in bed, typing away furiously at her laptop as she tried to complete yet another English assignment. She wished that Stefan was here; he was amazing at literature, and could have written this crap that she had spent far too long on now in 5 minutes.

A box popped up in the corner of her screen, indicating that she had an email and distracting her greatly. She clicked on it, her heart practically jumping from her chest when she noticed who had sent it.

* * *

**New PM **

From: Niklaus Mikaelson  
To: Caroline Forbes

Good evening, my love. I trust that since our departure, you have taken to rather intriguing activities, such as checking your Facebook messages?

Fondly, Klaus.

**Received: 10:18pm**

* * *

She smiled to herself, wondering why, even when he was being so facetious, he was so compelling. She typed her reply, clicked 'Send', and settled into a conversation with him.

* * *

**New PM **

From: Caroline Forbes  
To: Niklaus Mikaelson

Actually, I am working on an assignment right now. At least, I was, before you distracted me. And the only reason that I ever go on Facebook is to talk to my adoring fans. Speaking of, how are you?

Caroline.

**Received: 10:20pm**

* * *

**New PM **

From: Niklaus Mikaelson  
To: Caroline Forbes

Well, I do apologise. You consider me an adoring fan?  
I am well, thank you. In fact, I am better than well; I am happy. Which, by the way, has not gone unnoticed by my siblings, and is entirely your fault.

Klaus.

**Received: 10:25pm**

* * *

**New PM **

From: Caroline Forbes  
To: Niklaus Mikaelson

Gosh, Grandpa, it took you five minutes to reply!? & Yes, I do. You're like, the head of my fan club.  
I make you happy?

Caroline.

**Received: 10:27pm**

* * *

**New PM **

From: Niklaus Mikaelson  
To: Caroline Forbes

Do forgive me, sweetheart, I am still grasping the technology that you are so accustomed to. That's like, so, like, cool, like, that you would make me the head of your fan club. Like.  
Do you even need to ask that question?

Klaus.

**Received: 10:31pm**

* * *

**New PM **

From: Caroline Forbes  
To: Niklaus Mikaelson

Don't sass me, Mikaelson. And, for future reference, you make me happy, too.

Caroline.

**Received: 10:33pm**

* * *

**New PM **

From: Niklaus Mikaelson  
To: Caroline Forbes

I make you happy. That makes me even happier.  
Have you spoken to Stefan at all tonight?

Klaus.

**Received: 10:38pm**

* * *

**New PM **

From: Caroline Forbes  
To: Niklaus Mikaelson

You're adorable.  
& Yes, I have spoken to Stefan, why do you ask?

Caroline.

**Received: 10:41pm**

* * *

**New PM **

From: Niklaus Mikaelson  
To: Caroline Forbes

You think that I'm adorable?  
I was just making sure that you knew that he was picking you up tomorrow. I trust that he told you so.

Klaus.

**Received: 10:45pm**

* * *

**New PM **

From: Caroline Forbes  
To: Niklaus Mikaelson

Yep, he told me. & You really are adorable. From the way that you get mad at the easiest things right down to those beautiful dimples of yours.

Caroline.

**Received: 10:47pm**

* * *

**New PM **

From: Niklaus Mikaelson  
To: Caroline Forbes

Thank you, Caroline, though I am not possibly as beautiful or adorable as you are. Oh, and I ask you to please, not call me 'adorable' in front of my siblings tomorrow; I must maintain my masculinity.  
I am truly sorry for what happened with Elena tonight, Caroline. I know that you care about her deeply. I thank you, though, for defending me like you did. Nobody has protected me like that in a very, _very_ long time.

Klaus.

**Received: 10:51pm**

* * *

**New PM **

From: Caroline Forbes  
To: Niklaus Mikaelson

Oh, God forbid that your masculinity be compromised with!  
& Thank you, I am too. I'm sorry that she couldn't accept what I have with you. But I'm not going to live my life by her or anybody else's standards anymore. I want to be with you, Klaus, and that's all that matters. I'll protect you in any way that I can, just like I know you would do for me.

Caroline.

**Received: 10:53pm**

* * *

**New PM **

From: Niklaus Mikaelson  
To: Caroline Forbes

You want to be with me? As in, you want to be my girlfriend?

Klaus.

**Received: 10:56pm**

* * *

**New PM **

From: Caroline Forbes  
To: Niklaus Mikaelson

Is it too soon to put a label on what we have?

Caroline.

**Received: 10:57pm**

* * *

**New PM **

From: Niklaus Mikaelson  
To: Caroline Forbes

Probably. Just, answer me this, though; would you want to be my girlfriend _one_ day?

Klaus.

**Received: 11:01pm**

* * *

**New PM **

From: Caroline Forbes  
To: Niklaus Mikaelson

Of course I would. You'd want to be my boyfriend?

Caroline.

**Received: 11:03pm**

* * *

**New PM **

From: Niklaus Mikaelson  
To: Caroline Forbes

What kind of a question is that? You know the answer already.

Klaus.

**Received: 11:07pm**

* * *

**New PM **

From: Caroline Forbes  
To: Niklaus Mikaelson

Well, until we feel the time is right, shall we just say that we are… I don't know, dating? Romantically involved?

Caroline.

**Received: 11:10pm**

* * *

**New PM **

From: Niklaus Mikaelson  
To: Caroline Forbes

Perhaps we don't need any sort of label.

Klaus.

**Received: 11:13pm**

* * *

**New PM **

From: Caroline Forbes  
To: Niklaus Mikaelson

Perhaps not…

Caroline.

**Received: 11:15pm**

* * *

**New PM **

From: Niklaus Mikaelson  
To: Caroline Forbes

You should probably get some sleep, sweetheart.

Klaus.

**Received: 11:18pm**

* * *

**New PM **

From: Caroline Forbes  
To: Niklaus Mikaelson

Probably, though I did want to finish this assignment tonight. You're a good distraction.

Caroline.

**Received: 11:20pm**

* * *

**New PM **

From: Niklaus Mikaelson  
To: Caroline Forbes

Well, does it come as a surprise to you that I'm a good distraction? I mean, come on, love, what am I not good at, really?  
Good night, sweet Caroline. Tomorrow cannot get here soon enough.

Klaus.

**Received: 11:24pm**

* * *

**New PM **

From: Caroline Forbes  
To: Niklaus Mikaelson

Well, it seems to me that you're not very good at typing, since my Grandma can reply to messages faster than you can.  
Good night to you, too. See you tomorrow!

Caroline.

**Received: 11:26pm**

* * *

**New PM **

From: Niklaus Mikaelson  
To: Caroline Forbes

I shall ignore that semi-insult.  
Say hello to me in your dreams, love.

Klaus.

**Received: 11:30pm**

* * *

**New PM **

From: Caroline Forbes  
To: Niklaus Mikaelson

Ignore it all you want, I still speak the truth.  
I'll make sure to say hello to you, since I'm sure that you will say hello to me, too, once you have fallen asleep.  
Bye!

Caroline.

**Received: 11:32pm**

* * *

**New PM **

From: Niklaus Mikaelson  
To: Caroline Forbes

Sweet dreams.

Klaus.

**Received: 11:36pm**

xxx

The next day, Stefan was sat on Caroline's bed, hoping that she would make up with Bonnie and Elena soon, so that he would never_, ever_, have to do this again.

"Pink shorts and white vest, or yellow dress?" Caroline questioned, glancing at the outfits that she had laid out on her bed, before turning towards Stefan, an expectant expression on her face. "What do you think?".

Stefan, who was sat on the opposite side of the bed from where she stood, glanced at the outfits next to him. "I like the dress. It's much more… date like. I know we're only going to his house, but, it's still a date".

"Then why are you in jeans and a tee? Not very… 'date like', Stefan" Caroline questioned with a smile, laughing at Stefan stuck his tongue out at her.

"Because, Rebekah is my girlfriend now, and since Klaus isn't yet your boyfriend, you still need to dress to impress".

"That's the worst logic I have ever heard, Stefan" Caroline teased, before picking up the dress and holding it flush against her, turning to look at her reflection in her mirror. "But, you're more help than Elena or Bonnie when it comes to choosing outfits. Definitely the right choice to go with the dress".

"Cool" Stefan muttered, not really paying attention, and glancing at the watch on his wrist. "Caroline! It's 5:45! Hurry up and get dressed!"

"Okay, okay, chill!" Caroline exclaimed, before running towards her bathroom with a giggle. "You're such a moody bum".

"Hurry up!" Stefan called after her, sighing as he glanced at his watch once more. They were _definitely_ going to be late.

"Stefan!" Caroline called from the bathroom.

"What?"

"Flats or heels?"

"God help me"

xxx

"Look at the time, Caroline" Stefan groaned as they piled into his car, pointing towards the digital clock on his dashboard. "6:15! We're late!"

"Oh, be quiet, Stefan!" She replied, buckling her seatbelt and pulling the vanity mirror of the passenger side down, before proceeding to check her hair and makeup.

"Your hair and makeup is fine, Caroline" Stefan mumbled as he noticed what she was doing. "You _did _spend almost an hour on each".

"Shut up and drive the damn car".

xxx

"You're late" Klaus said to the pair of them as he opened the door to his home, moving aside so that they could come in.

"Blame Caroline" Stefan grumbled as he made his way past him, causing Caroline, who was following closely behind him, to roll her eyes at him.

She began to follow Stefan into the living room, where she could hear Rebekah complaining about them being late, when Klaus grabbed her at the waist from behind, pulling her back and into him.

"Not so fast" he said with a smile, slinking his arms around her and bringing his lips to her neck, against which he mumbled; "Hello, sweetheart".

Caroline, who was giggling uncontrollably, brought her hands down to rest over his, proceeding to untangle his arms from her waist so that she could turn to look at him.

"Good evening, Klaus…" She sighed, smiling just before he brought his lips to meet hers.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, returning his kiss with just as much passion, and Klaus used his hands, that were resting at the small of her back, to bring her body closer to his. She opened her mouth to invite him in, and couldn't help but moan beneath their kiss as his eager tongue finally met hers.

"Damn!" A voice from the top of the stairs startled her, and Klaus pulled away from her with a groan to glance up at Elijah and Kol, who were descending the stairs.

"No wonder he likes you so much!" Kol continued, finally reaching the bottom of the stairs. "With an arse like that, I think I'd be following you around like a lost puppy, too!".

"Damn it, Kol!" Klaus exclaimed, in no way trying to hide his anger towards his younger brother, who was doing nothing right now but laughing. "I told you to behave yourself!".

Klaus began to walk towards him, intent on letting his fist teach his imbecile of a brother a lesson, when Caroline brought her hand up to rest on his chest. He looked down at her, and she shook her head at him, silently pleading him not to ruin the night before it had started.

He composed himself, clearing his throat and straightening his shirt with his hands.

"I apologise on behalf of my brother, Miss Forbes" Elijah said humbly with a smile, before tugging on Kol's shirt with his hands and pushing him past Klaus and Caroline, through the front door and out onto the front yard.

"Elijah, what do you think you are doing!?" Kol spat, moving to enter the house again, only to be pushed back out by Elijah.

"I'll take him somewhere, where he cannot bother you, Niklaus" Elijah mumbled, before stepping out to meet Kol on the front yard with a sigh.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Kol shouted, again trying to move back into the house, only to be pushed out by Klaus this time. "Damn it!".

"Even if I was to say that I would take you to a strip club, Kol?" Elijah questioned.

Kol, now intrigued, turned to face Elijah with a raise of his eyebrows. "I thought you hated strip clubs?"

"Yes, well, I do; they are full of vixens and randy men" He replied, folding his arms across his chest before continuing. "If it will get you away from this house, however, then I will accompany you".

"Ah, what the hell!" Kol replied with a shrug of his shoulders, before speeding off towards Elijah's car. "Shotgun!".

"There is nobody to call shotgun against, you absolute cretin!" Elijah called after him, before following Kol and walking towards his car, mumbling incoherent sentences about how 'Niklaus owed him greatly' and such.

Caroline laughed softly as Klaus shut the door behind his two brothers, and when he had turned back towards her, she said; "I really like Elijah. Kol, not so much".

Klaus laughed at her softly, before taking her hand in his own and pulling her towards his living room, where Rebekah and Stefan were waiting. "Welcome to my life, sweetheart".

xxx

An hour or so later, Klaus, Rebekah, Stefan, and Caroline were all sat in the Mikaelson's living room, laughing with each other and drinking wine.

"Tell me what Stefan was like in the 20's!" Caroline pleaded Klaus and Rebekah, who proceeded to laugh at her suggestion as Stefan buried his head in his hands. "Was he just as broody?".

"Worse, actually" Rebekah answered from her place on his knee in the living room's armchair, shrieking as Stefan playfully poked her in the side.

"He was quite the dancer, actually" Klaus answered, before setting his wine glass down on the table in front of him with a devilish grin.

"Don't you dare tell that story!" Stefan warned with a point of his finger, the smile on his lips failing to make him appear as serious as possible, though.

"What story? Tell me!" Caroline said to Klaus from her seat next to him on the sofa, bringing a hand up to rest on his that lay on her shoulder. "Pleaseeee?"

"Okay, so this one night, we were all in this amazingly over-crowded club" Klaus began. "What was it called, Rebekah, love?"

"Ronnie Scott's Jazz Club"

"Ronnie Scott's Jazz Club! That's the one! Anyway, we were in there, the three of us, when Stefan started to brag to Rebekah here about his amazing dance skills…"

"He asks this girl that we were sat with to dance, this dirty harlot, I think her name was Veronica or something like that-" Rebekah started, only to be interrupted by Stefan.

"Hey! In my defence, I was only trying to make you jealous, Rebekah"

"That's no excuse Stefan, mate" Klaus chuckled, picking his wine glass back up from the table in front of him with the hand that wasn't around Caroline's shoulder. He took a sip, set it back down, and continued. "She was positively vile".

Stefan flicked his middle finger up at Klaus, only causing him to laugh even more.

"Anyway, she agrees to dance with him…" Rebekah started, a small laugh escaping her throat as she did so. "And so Stefan pulls her onto the dance floor, flashing all of his best moves, when suddenly, he tumbles forward, and his hands- haha! His hands-" she stopped, her laughter getting the better of her, and Klaus took over.

"His hands ended up clutching her bosom" he said, causing Caroline to nearly spit out her drink as Klaus brought both of his hands in front of him, squeezing two imaginary breasts mid-air.

"That's horrible!" Caroline exclaimed, laughing at Stefan's mortified expression.

"Oh, you haven't heard the worst of it, love" Klaus replied, slinking his arm back around her shoulder and pulling her close.

"Turns out that Veronica the harlot…" Rebekah said, leaning forward slightly towards Caroline, "Was married!".

Klaus added, through laughter; "Rebekah and I watched, positively mortified, as her husband prowled across the dance floor towards Stefan here, and punched him square in the face!".

Caroline laughed too, so much so that her eyes closed and her head leaned back. "Oh my God!".

"It hurt, too!" Stefan exclaimed, making a fist with the hand that wasn't around Rebekah's waist and punching the air. "Guy had a good punch!".

"How would it hurt though? You're a vampire" Caroline questioned Stefan curiously.

"He was a vampire, too" Stefan replied, glaring at his friends as all three of them laughed at him hysterically.

"Caroline! Throw me those tissues, please!" Rebekah cried, catching the box of tissues in her hands after Caroline had picked them up from the coffee table and tossed them at her. "I'm crying!".

"I'm glad that you all find my misery so amusing!" Stefan grumbled, before pulling his arm from around Rebekah's waist and crossing it, along with his other arm, over his chest.

"Aw, my poor Stefan" Rebekah cooed, throwing the box of tissues back onto the table and resting the one that she had used on the arm of the chair, before bringing her lips down to kiss his cheek.

"Got any more stories?" Caroline asked hopefully, causing Stefan to groan in protest and bury his head in his hands once more.

xxx

"I'm shattered!" Stefan said with a yawn, causing Rebekah, who was sat on his knee, to ask; "You wanna just sleep here, with me? We'll go to bed right now, if you want; I'm pretty tired myself".

"Sounds great" Stefan replied with a smile, before kissing her lightly on the lips, and then turning towards Caroline. "You wanna drive my car home? I'll walk by and pick it up tomorrow".

"Yeah, thanks, Stefan" She replied with a smile.

"Why don't you just stay here, too?" Rebekah questioned, smiling slightly at Caroline's shocked expression at her suggestion. "Besides, you've been drinking. You can't drive".

"Rebekah…" Klaus began, only to be silenced by a glare from his sister.

"I'm serious! We have a spare bedroom, don't we?"

Klaus turned to look at Caroline, trying to read the expression on her face, before finally giving up and asking; "Caroline?".

"I _am_ pretty tired…"

"Great!" Rebekah exclaimed, jumping up from Stefan's knee and pulling him up by his hand. "You can borrow some pyjamas of mine, Caroline. I'll leave them on the bed in the spare bedroom".

"Thanks, Rebekah" She said sweetly, watching as Stefan was pulled away from the living room by Klaus' sister.

"Good night, Care!" He called over his shoulder, before disappearing through the door of the living room.

"Night, Stef!" She called after him, giggling as she heard Stefan grumbling about how Rebekah had never once offered him the lend of some pyjamas, to which Rebekah had replied that she wasn't into cross-dressing.

Klaus sighed, before standing to his feet and offering his hand to Caroline. "Shall we, sweetheart?".

She nodded, placing her hand in his and letting him pull her to her feet.

xxx

Klaus didn't let go of Caroline's hand once as he led her towards and then up the stairs, and then to the spare bedroom, which just happened to be the room next to Rebekah's.

"This is where we say good night, my love" Klaus said, pushing the door of the spare room open and waiting for Caroline to go inside.

"Good night, Klaus" She said quietly, bringing her eyes up to meet his with a shy smile, before slowly leaning forward and letting her lips meet his.

Her left hand was still placed firmly in his, and she brought her right up to his hair, letting her fingers run through the soft locks as she began to explore his mouth with her tongue, causing him to groan in approval and slink his free hand around her waist and pull her in close to him.

_"Klaus" _she moaned as his lips left hers to kiss along her jaw, and she freed her hand from his to lock it with her other one at the back of his neck. Klaus took the opportunity to use his now free hand to caress her cheek, smiling as she shuddered slightly beneath his touch, moving his kisses to her neck.

The sound of his name leaving her lips in such a way had fuelled something inside of him. Perhaps it was because he had been waiting for this for so long, or maybe it was just so damn good for him to hear _his_ name this time, rather than that moron Tyler's. Whatever the reason, he found himself wanting nothing more than to have his way with her right there where they were stood.

Which was what made it so hard to pull away from her.

"Let me guess" Caroline mumbled as his lips left her neck, and his eyes locked with hers once more. "Too fast?".

"Too fast" He breathed, bringing his lips up to kiss her forehead and both hands to caress each of her cheeks. "It won't kill either of us to wait a little longer".

"Speak for yourself…" She mumbled, causing him to chuckle lightly, before letting his hands leave her cheeks to wrap around her waist and pull her into a hug.

"Laugh all you want, Mikaelson! But if you are to find me dead tomorrow, consider it your fault" She joked, burying her head in the crook of his neck and closing her eyes at the comfort that it provided.

"Good night, sweet Caroline" He sighed, closing his eyes and inhaling the scent of her sweet shampoo.

"Good night" She cooed into his neck, kissing him lightly on his pulse point before pulling away with a smile.

He kissed her softly on her lips once more, before backing away from her and disappearing through a door at the end of the hall.

Caroline sighed, before entering into her own room and closing the door behind her.

xxx

Caroline was sure that she was in hell.

The bedroom that she was staying in was sandwiched between Rebekah's bedroom on one side, and Kol's on the other.

Caroline had heard Elijah and Kol return home not so long ago; Elijah muttering incoherent insults at his younger sibling as they tumbled through the door, and Kol ignoring him as he led not one, but _two_ women, both of whom he had brought home with him (presumably from the strip club), to his bedroom.

And now here she was, lying on her back in the overly sized, comfortable guest bed, the sheets wrapped tightly around her and her eyes widened in a mixture of shock and horror, as her ears absorbed everything that was happening on either side of her.

To the left of her…

_"Oh, God, Stefan, that's it! Faster!"  
"Rebekah, if I go any faster, you might split into two"  
"Just do it, Stefan!"  
"Fine…"  
"Holy shit!"  
"How can shit be holy?"  
"Do you have half of a brain, Stefan?"  
"No… I was just wondering-"  
"Oh, shut up!"_

To the right of her…

_"What was your name again?"  
"Rochelle"  
"And what was yours?"  
"Monica"  
"Fantastic… hey! Monica! Did I tell you that you could stop that!?"  
"No… Oh great master Kol…"  
"Well then, please continue. Oh, that's right...right there. Now, Rochelle, why don't you grab that cucumber over there and-"_

"Enough!" she cried, jumping out of the bed and flashing towards the door, before leaving and stepping out onto the landing, quietly closing the door behind her.

She covered her ears as she walked past Rebekah's bedroom, hoping to never again in her existence hear Stefan make such noises, and finally reached the door that she had witnessed Klaus disappear through earlier. She knew that it was his bedroom, anyway, since he had brought her up here the day that she had ran the kissing booth.

She didn't even bother to knock; she wanted nothing more than to get on the other side of that door, since it looked rather sound proofing.

She hurried into his room, closing the door behind her and leaning against it, closing her eyes at the relief of having the sounds quieten down. It was still not quiet enough, though.

"Can I help you, sweetheart?" his voice startled her, and she opened her eyes, glancing at him as he lay on top of the sheets of his bed with a book in hand, in all his shirtless glory.

"Have you _heard_ that live porn show across the hall!?" she asked in a disgusted tone, trying not to stare at his perfectly sculpted chest, and failing miserably.

He noticed this, and chuckled lightly, before tapping the bed next to him with his free hand and watching as she made her way over, slipping underneath the sheets next to him.

"I can imagine that it would be much more louder for you, over in that room, than it is for me in this one" He answered, before setting his book down on the bedside table and slipping underneath the sheets himself, opening his arms up to her, and sighing in contentment as she snuggled up to him.

He grasped one of her hands in his, bringing it up to rest over his motionless heart, and turned his face to look at her. "Just close your eyes, sweetheart, and block it out".

She did as she was told, closing her eyes and smiling as she felt his lips lightly kiss one closed lid, and then the other. She hitched one of her legs up and over both of his, snuggling her face into his shoulder and placing light kisses on his flawless skin.

Klaus closed his own eyes, then, and as they lay there in an entanglement of legs, and feet, and arms, they both drifted off into a blissful sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: The Bitch Magnet

**I've been feeling a bit off lately, and keep getting migraines, and have been finding it hard to write, so yeah, I'm sorry if this is a bit crap, but I tried. Thanks for reading!**

**This chapter's even longer than the last one! Almost 1,000 words longer, to be exact. My fingers are literally aching right now. **

**I've made a tumblr, and I'd love it if you'd check it out. Follow me, maybe ;)  
shannon-mikaelson .tumblr .com **

**I love y'all. ღ**

Caroline's eyes opened slowly, and she smiled softly to herself as she let her eyes wonder over the beautiful man next to her, who was still sound asleep, looking quite content and peaceful as he held her tightly against his chest.

Slowly, she tilted her chin upwards, pressing her lips to his jaw with a light kiss, before climbing out of his bed, careful not to make too much noise and wake him up as she tip-toed her way over to his bedroom door.

She turned to look at him once more, a soft sigh escaping her lips before she turned, opened the door, and gasped at the sight of Rebekah on the other side.

"Decide to sleep in a different room last night, did we?"

Caroline hurried out of Klaus' bedroom, bringing the index finger of her right hand to her lips and gesturing for Rebekah to be quiet, whilst her left hand grabbed at the door handle and closed the door behind her.

"It's not like that" She sighed as she turned to face her, shaking her head slightly as Rebekah's eyebrows rose, and as her lips curled up into a grin.

"I'm sure it isn't" Rebekah replied in a doubtful tone, a small chuckle escaping her lips, before adding; "Why don't you tell me what it's like?".

She folded her arms across her chest, tilting her head to the side slightly and staring at Caroline with that grin still plastered onto her face, her foot impatiently tapping the floor beneath her as she awaited her answer. Clearly, she didn't believe her.

"I could hear you and Stefan having sex" Caroline said bluntly, crossing her own arms over her own chest as she watched Rebekah's expression change from amused, to mortified, her jaw opening slightly and her eyes widening.

"And I could hear everything that was going on with Kol and his stripper friends in the other room, too" she added with a grimace. "I figured that since Klaus' room is the furthest away, there'd be less chance of me hearing the both of you and a greater chance of actually getting some sleep".

"Oh my God, that's so embarrassing! Caroline, I'm really-" Rebekah began to apologise, only to be interrupted by Caroline, who brought a hand up to rest on her shoulder.

"It's fine, don't worry about it".

Rebekah let out a small, embarrassed laugh as Caroline dropped her hand from her shoulder, before nodding in the direction of her brother's bedroom door and asking; "Is he awake?".

"No" Caroline said with a shake of her head. "I was actually gonna go and get some water and leave him to sleep".

"Probably a good idea; Nik's grumpy in the mornings" Rebekah replied, before letting out an exasperated sigh. "I wanted to ask him if I could borrow his car, though".

"What's wrong with yours?" Caroline asked, letting her curiosity get the better of her.

"There's something wrong with the engine" Rebekah muttered with a shake of her head. "I really wanted to go shopping, but I'm not walking".

"Shopping?" Caroline asked, instantly perking up at the word. God, shopping. How long had it been since she had last done that!?

Too long.

"I could use some of that, too".

Rebekah eyed her curiously, debating with herself whether or not she needed a new shopping partner, before deciding that there would be no harm in spending a little bit of quality time with Caroline.

Even though she had never really liked the girl, she decided that that was probably because of the fact that neither of them had ever really tried to get the know the other person. And now that Caroline and Nik were becoming closer, and she knew that her brother was in fact in love with this girl, trying to get to know her was the least she could do.

"You can come with me, if you want to?" She asked, smiling at her before adding; "I'm sure one of my other brothers have left their car keys lying around somewhere".

Caroline laughed at this, before nodding her head and answering; "I'd actually love to go shopping with you, Rebekah. I've had withdrawal symptoms".

"Well, we should get some breakfast first" Rebekah said with a smile, walking towards the stairs and motioning for Caroline to follow her.

xxx

"Would you like real food?" Rebekah asked as she skimmed over the contents of the fridge, glancing back over her shoulder at Caroline, who was sat at the breakfast bar. "Or would you like some blood?".

"Blood would be fine, thanks" She replied, smiling at the Original gratefully as she tossed her a blood bag.

Rebekah made her way over to her, her own blood bag in hand as she took the seat next to her. They sat in silence for a moment, just drinking, before Caroline finally asked; "Do you have some shoes that I could borrow?".

Rebekah turned to her, confused. "Shoes?".

"Yeah" Caroline answered, setting the now empty blood bag on the table of the breakfast bar, before continuing. "I wore my heels here last night, and I'm sure you know just as much as I do that shopping and heels are _not_ a good combination".

Rebekah laughed at this, nodding in agreement as she set her own blood bag down on the table, before asking; "What size are you?".

"I'm a 5"

"And I'm afraid that my shoes would be too big for you" Rebekah chuckled, causing Caroline to turn to her with a questioning expression on her face. "I'm a 7".

"Argh!" Caroline groaned, letting her head fall back slightly in exasperation. "I _cannot _shop in those shoes! The dress is fine; I could've re-wore that, but those damn shoes! I knew I should've taken Stefan's advice and gone with the flats…"

"It's no big deal, Caroline; we'll just drop by your house first and you can get ready" Rebekah replied with a shrug of her shoulders, before getting up from her seat at the breakfast bar and collecting the empty blood bags.

She made her way over to the rubbish bin, dumping the trash and then turning back to Caroline. "You need to change your underwear, anyway".

xxx

Klaus groaned as the sunlight shone through the window of his bedroom, waking him from his slumber, and he mentally cursed himself for not closing the curtains before he went to bed last night.

With another groan, he turned away from the offending light towards Caroline's side of the bed, searching for her as he draped his arm over the sheets.

His eyes flickered open, and confusion washed over him as he realised that Caroline wasn't next to him. Where was she?

Just as he was about to throw the sheets off of his body and get out of the bed to search for her, Kol came crashing through his door, Elijah close at his heels with an angered expression on his face. In his sleep induced haze, he hadn't heard his brothers approach his bedroom, and he sighed in annoyance at the unexpected interruption.

"Nik!" Kol cried, backing away from Elijah, who looked about ready to murder their younger brother. "Nik, tell him he's being irrational".

"He probably isn't" Klaus muttered, hitting his brother in the arm as he jumped onto the bed next to him. "Get off of my bed".

"What did he do this time?" He asked Elijah, raising his eyes to meet the angered ones of his brother, and scowling in the direction of Kol, who refused to move off of his bed.

"Oh, nothing major, Nik" Elijah replied half-heartedly, crossing his arms over his chest and letting his eyes wonder to Kol briefly, before continuing. "He only invited his guests from last night to join us for Christmas in Paris".

"He did _what_!?" Klaus growled, turning towards his younger brother with a glare, listening to Elijah as he explained that as Kol had seen the two women out this morning, he had also reminded them to 'not forget about Paris'. "You really thought that I would be okay with that, Kol?".

"Oh come on, Nik" Kol said, shifting from his once sat-up position on the bed and lying down, bringing his hands to rest behind his head as his eyes flickered between his two brothers. "They are both beautiful women. And they _strip_ for a living! They can give us private shows!".

"There is absolutely no way that I am allowing that" Klaus spat at him. "I can't believe that you would invite them; you only met them last night!".

"How does that make a difference?" Kol asked nonchalantly. "I know enough about them already. Plus, they're human; they're like walking, talking blood bags!".

"You will fix this" Elijah stated bluntly, pointing towards Kol with his index finger from where he stood at the foot of Klaus' bed. "You will ring them on their telephones and you will _fix it_!".

"I'm not calling anybody!" Kol said in an irritated tone, turning his head between his two elder brothers, who both looked equally as angry as the other. "Neither of you can make me".

"I think you'll find that we can, mate!" Klaus said, before pouncing forward and throwing a punch in his direction, which Kol narrowly dodged and managed to jump off of the bed, only to run out of Klaus' door laughing like a child.

Klaus turned back towards Elijah, who was now pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and his forefinger, and exhaling deeply. "It never fails to amaze me just how immature our brother is".

"Yes, well, I think that he's also slightly brain-dead".

"Just slightly?" Elijah asked as he looked back at Klaus, who was now stood at his dresser, rifling through his t-shirt draw and laughing at his response.

"Have you seen Caroline today?" Klaus asked, turning back to face Elijah after he had finally found a suitable t-shirt and had put it on.

"She has gone shopping with Rebekah" He replied, laughing as Klaus' brows rose and his mouth opened in surprise.

"I was surprised too, Niklaus, when they asked if they could borrow my car, but I assumed that you would have no objections to your sister getting to know the woman of your affection".

"No, I suppose I don't" Klaus replied, before walking towards his bedroom door and motioning for Elijah to follow him. "Let's go and talk some sense into that brother of ours".

xxx

"How does this one look, Caroline?" Rebekah asked as she emerged from her changing room, twirling once before turning to the other blonde with an expectant look on her face.

Caroline was stood in the entry-way of the changing room opposite Rebekah's, and had been standing awaiting for an opinion herself, since she had tried on a dress that she was unsure of.

She smiled as she took in Rebekah's appearance; the dress that she had tried on was beautiful. It was strapless, and it was a lovely baby blue colour. It was tightly fitted to the waist, but then flowed at the bottom, which was one of the first things that she had noticed when Rebekah had twirled for her earlier. That, and that she was immensely jealous of her figure.

"I love it, remind me to look for one in my size when we're done" She said, causing Rebekah to smile at her appreciatively. "Now, what does mine look like?".

"It's gorgeous" Rebekah said instantly, "My brother would love you in it".

"Which one?"

Rebekah laughed at her joke, before answering; "Well, I did mean Nik. But I know that Kol is a huge fan of the little black dress, too".

Caroline turned back to her dressing room, looking at her reflection in the full length mirror, and letting her eyes wonder over the dress that she was wearing. It was just plain black, with spaghetti straps and a sweetheart neckline. It wasn't _too_ short, but it definitely wasn't long, either, and it was tightly fitted over her hips and waist. "I'm not sure I should buy it".

"You _are _buying it" Rebekah stated bluntly, before turning back into her own dressing room and closing the curtain, shouting to Caroline; "You don't have a choice in the matter!".

Caroline chuckled softly, before closing her own curtain and reaching a hand behind her to unzip her dress. She hadn't managed to zip it fully, meaning that the zipper was much easier to reach since it was halfway down her back.

"Caroline?" Rebekah called from her changing room.

"Yeah?" Caroline called back, shimmying out of the dress that she had just tried on, before hanging it back on the coat hanger and bending down to retrieve her own clothes from the floor.

"Stefan and I are going clubbing tonight, there's a new nightclub that's opened just outside of Mystic Falls. You're more than welcome to join us".

Caroline stood still, contemplating Rebekah's offer. She had enjoyed herself today, being in Rebekah's company, and it was nice to know that she had somebody other than Stefan or Klaus now to spend time with, since Bonnie and Elena had practically disowned her. Besides, if Rebekah was going to make her buy this dress, it would help to have somewhere to wear it _to_.

"I'd love to go, Rebekah".

xxx

"I actually had a really fun day" Caroline said with a smile from the passenger seat of Elijah's car, buckling her seatbelt before turning to the other Blonde, who was staring at her with raised brows.

"What, did you think that I was a bore or something?".

"No!" Caroline laughed. "That's not what I meant, Rebekah".

"I know, I was just teasing" Rebekah replied with a smile of her own, before turning the key in the ignition and pulling away from the Mall's car park.

"Thanks for making me get the dress, Rebekah" Caroline said with a smile as she turned to look at her once more. "I actually really like it now".

"It looked good on you" Rebekah complimented her, and Caroline couldn't help but feel happy that she had made a new friend in Klaus' sister. A friend who actually approved of them, unlike Bonnie and Elena. "Plus, you can wear it tonight, when you come out with Stefan and me".

"Wait, where _is_ Stefan?" Caroline questioned, the mention of her friend's name causing her to remember that she hadn't seen him this morning.

"I left him in bed" Rebekah replied with a shrug.

"Won't he be pissed that you left without telling him?".

"Are you kidding, Caroline!?" Rebekah laughed, turning to face Caroline before continuing. "He sleeps like a dead dog! He won't even be awake by the time we get back".

The both of them laughed then, Caroline so much so that her head tilted back slightly and her eyes closed. She wondered if Klaus would be annoyed that she had left, too, but maybe he wouldn't care so much if he knew that she was with Rebekah.

"You'd enjoy shopping with me in Paris" Rebekah said, a smile gracing her lips and interrupting Caroline's thoughts. "I love it there".

"What's it like there?" Caroline asked curiously.

"It's beautiful" Rebekah replied. "I finally convinced my brothers to join me there for Christmas. We do have a house there, after all, and it hasn't been used in a while".

"You have a house there!?"

"Yeah. Well, it's technically Elijah's house, but he doesn't mind that we all use it when we need to".

Caroline sighed and turned to look out of the window of the car. She wished that _she_ could have the luxury of travelling to Paris and spending Christmas there, and she was jealous that Rebekah was going.

Rebekah seemed to notice the sudden change in Caroline's mood, and a smile slowly etched its way onto her face as an idea popped into her head. "Caroline?".

"Yeah?" Caroline asked, turning back to face Rebekah and noticing that she had a huge grin on face. "What is it?".

"Why don't you come and spend Christmas with us in Paris?".

Caroline's jaw dropped at Rebekah's suggestion. Was she being serious? She had barely even begun a relationship with Klaus yet. Hell, they hadn't even begun to call each other boyfriend and girlfriend yet, and here Rebekah was, trying to get her to make plans with her behind his back.

She had to admit, though, that the offer did sound tempting.

"I don't think that I should be making plans behind his back, Rebekah…" Caroline started, noticing how Rebekah frowned at her answer, and seemed to be quite disappointed. "I mean, it's a bit early in our relationship for me to jet off to Paris with him and-"

"Nonsense, Caroline!" Rebekah interrupted her. "It's _Christmas_! We're only in bloody July; that leaves plenty of time to spend with him beforehand".

"Stefan is coming, too" She added, hoping that the mention of Caroline's friend tagging along would persuade her to join them as well.

"We'll see" Caroline said with a small smile, turning back to face the window.

xxx

"What's that noise!?" Caroline asked worriedly as she closed the passenger door of Elijah's car behind her. "Rebekah, did you hear that?".

"Caroline, calm down" Rebekah said with a roll of her eyes, closing her own door behind her, before opening the boot of the car and proceeding to haul her shopping bags out of it. "It's probably just my brothers killing one another".

"You say that so casually…" Caroline laughed softly, the initial shock and concern that she had felt melting away at Rebekah's words. She walked over to where Rebekah stood, and took her own bags, before asking; "Are they always like that?".

"Like what?" Rebekah asked as she closed the boot. "Children?".

Caroline laughed at this, and was about to reply, when another loud (and rather high pitched) cry rang through her ears, followed by; _"Nik! Stop it! Elijah, I thought you were better than this!". _

"For God's sake…" Rebekah muttered, before rolling her eyes and making her way towards the front door. Caroline followed closely behind her, and as she neared the house, she could hear the distinct noise of Klaus' laughter.

Rebekah swung the door open, before storming into the living room where all of the noise was coming from, and scowling at her brothers as she took in the sight before her. Elijah was stood refraining Kol, his arms holding Kol's in place behind his back, and Klaus was slapping him across the face with the back of his hand. One cheek, and then the other.

"What the bloody hell is going on!?".

All three of the Mikaelson men turned towards their sister, and Klaus' face lit up as Caroline entered the room, too. She looked at the three of them, and then focused her attention on Klaus, her brows rising at him in question.

"Ah, there are my girls!" Klaus said with a smile, before smacking Kol across the face once more, and then returning his attention to them. "How was your little shopping trip?".

"It was fine, Nik" Rebekah answered flatly, dropping her shopping bags at her feet and folding her arms across her chest, glaring at the three of them. "Now would you be so kind as to tell me what the bloody hell you are doing to Kol!?".

"We're just teaching him a lesson, Bekah" Elijah answered, tightening his grip on Kol's arms, causing him to wince slightly in pain and causing Klaus to laugh.

"What did he do?" Rebekah questioned, her eyes skimming over the three of them once more. "Nik? What did he do?".

"He thought that it would be acceptable…" Klaus began, before slapping him across the face once more. "To invite his guests from last night to join us for Christmas…" Another slap. "In Paris".

"You did what!?" Rebekah screamed, making her way over to where her brothers were stood, before slapping Kol across the face herself. "You moron! That is a _family_ trip!".

"A family trip?" Caroline questioned, stepping further into the Mikaelson's living room, smiling softly at Rebekah as she turned to face her. "But, you invited _me_, and I'm not family".

Klaus' eyes widened at this. Rebekah had never really liked Caroline, and she hadn't made that fact a secret in the past, either. She had been nice to her last night, and for that he was thankful, but inviting her to join them for Christmas? She had either had a serious change of heart, or was being extra nice to her for his sake. Either was just as surprising as the other.

"That's different, Caroline" Rebekah said, walking closer to the other Blonde and returning her smile with one of her own. "You aren't some random girl that Nik met just last night; we know you. And you make my brother happy, which makes me happy, so I already kind of class you as family".

Caroline didn't know how to reply to that, so instead, she just pulled the other girl into her arms in a hug, smiling as she did so.

"Well, that's just great" Kol said, an agitated tone to his voice. "Rebekah can invite anybody she wants, but I can't".

Elijah let go of him then, and since Kol had been pulling forwards, desperately trying to release himself from his brother's grip, he tumbled onto the floor, a groan escaping his mouth as he did so.

"Caroline and Stefan are family friends" Elijah started, straightening his facial expression and smoothing the front of his suit jacket down with his hands. "Your little girlfriends are not".

"Stefan _and_ Caroline? She gets to invite two!?" Kol hissed at him, before standing to his feet and scowling at his two brothers. "You two always have a way to ruin my fun, don't you?".

"Call them, Kol" Klaus said, a threatening tone to his voice as he thrust Kol's mobile phone, which had fallen out of his pocket earlier, towards him. "Do it, or I will kill them both. And then you".

"I have idiots for brothers" Rebekah mumbled as she pulled away from Caroline, before walking back towards where she had dropped her bags earlier. She picked them up, and then turned back towards her brothers with a smile. "Now, enough with the violence. Sit down whilst I show you what I bought".

xxx

"And I bought these _gorgeous _shoes!" Rebekah said excitedly with a squeal, pulling a shoe box out of one of her many plastic bags, before opening it hurriedly and pulling out the white wedges that Caroline had helped her to choose. "Aren't they just-"

"Gorgeous?" Klaus asked flatly, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth as he faked a yawn. "You already said that".

"Shut your mouth!" She snapped at her brother, scowling at him as he smirked at her reaction. She placed the shoes back into the box, and then the bag, a smile returning to her lips as she added; "I'm wearing them tonight, when Stefan, Caroline and I go clubbing together".

Klaus turned towards Caroline, who was sat on his knee on the sofa, with a questioning look, and she smiled at him in response.

"Well, it's nice to know that you finally have a friend, Bekah" Kol said with a smirk from his place next to Klaus and Caroline. Elijah, who was sat on the other side of him, smacked him on the back of the head with his hand, causing everybody, especially Rebekah, to laugh.

"Haven't you guy's hit me enough today!?" Kol grumbled, before bringing his own hand to rub the sore spot on the back of his head. "Give me a break…"

"Each and every hit that you have received today, brother, has been rightly deserved" Elijah replied, causing Klaus to chuckle and Kol to roll his eyes.

"Okay, all of you shut up now whilst Caroline shows you what she has bought" Rebekah said with an excited clap of her hands, causing Caroline to blush at the thought of all three of the Mikaelson men gawking at the underwear that she had bought today. Well, she wouldn't oppose to Klaus seeing, just not Elijah or Kol.

Rebekah noticed the change on her face, and couldn't help but laugh. "Caroline, I meant the dress. Show them the dress, not your underwear".

"Underwear?" Kol perked up, before turning back to Caroline and wiggling his eyebrows at her. "_Now _I'm interested".

"Pervert" Klaus muttered, punching Kol in the arm with his free hand. "You're just asking to be daggered, aren't you?".

Rebekah ignored the two of them, grabbing one of Caroline's shopping bags and pulling the dress that she had bought out, before holding it up so that her brothers could see it. "This is Caroline's dress".

"Sweetheart…" Klaus began, letting his eyes wonder over the dress that his sister was holding in her hands, before turning his face towards Caroline and pecking her on the lips softly. "You'll look ravishing in that".

Caroline was about to respond with a 'thank you', before a voice coming from the direction of the living room doorway interrupted her.

"Good morning, everyone".

Everybody turned their attention towards Stefan, who was stood with a smile on his face as Rebekah made her way towards him.

"It's actually afternoon, Stef" Caroline laughed as Rebekah threw her arms around her boyfriend's neck, pulling Stefan close and kissing him on the lips, smiling beneath their kiss as Stefan placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer.

"That is _highly_ disturbing" Kol spat at them, causing Rebekah to pull away from Stefan and turn towards her brother with a scowl on her face.

"Bite me, Kol!"

"I'll leave that to Stefan" he laughed, his laughter cut short as Elijah's hand descended on the back of his head yet again.

xxx

After much convincing, and the occasional bat of Caroline's eyelashes towards Klaus, Caroline and Rebekah had finally gotten Klaus and Elijah to agree to accompany them tonight. Kol hadn't needed convincing at all; all he needed to hear were the words 'drunk' and 'girls' in the same sentence, and he had practically jumped from his seat to go and get ready.

Rebekah and Caroline had driven Elijah's car over to her house again, where Caroline had explained to her mother that she was staying at Rebekah's for the night, before hurriedly grabbing a few things from her bedroom that she would need, including another pair of high heels and a handbag for tonight, her own pair of pyjamas, and her makeup bag.

They had then drove back to the Mikaelson's, squealing excitedly about how much fun they were going to have tonight.

"Klaus, I need your help" Caroline called as she hurried out of his en suite bathroom, smiling at him as he turned from where he was stood at the window to look at her.

"What is it, love?"

"Can you zip me up?" She asked, turning on the spot and lifting her hair up, revealing an unzipped dress and a _very _bare back.

"Jesus, Caroline, where is your bra?" Klaus muttered as he made his way over to her, wondering why she had to torture him in such a way.

"It's not that kind of dress, Klaus, it has one built in" She replied with a sigh, wondering how men were so clueless when it came to fashion. Though, she had to admit, Elijah seemed to know his designer suits pretty well.

Klaus tugged at the zipper, cursing whatever higher power was responsible for this moment as his fingers grazed the skin of her back, and it took all of his self-control to not unzip the dress again and throw her onto his bed.

When the dress was fully zipped, he slowly slinked his arms around her waist, before steering her in the direction of the mirror and gazing at their reflection.

"I was right, sweetheart…" he said softly, kissing the exposed part of her right shoulder lightly. "You _do_ look ravishing in that dress".

"Thank you" Caroline replied with a smile, bringing her hands to rest over his around her waist, before meeting his eyes in the mirror with her own. "You look hot".

"I know" He said with a smirk, laughing at Caroline as she rolled her eyes at him, before asking; "Did you have a good day with Rebekah today?".

"It was so much fun" Caroline replied with a smile and a nod of her head. "Did you have a good day torturing Kol?".

"Don't even get me started on that" He mumbled, kissing her shoulder once more. A knock sounded on his bedroom door, and he reluctantly pulled away from her with a groan, before making his way towards the door and swinging it open, to reveal Elijah stood on the other side.

"Elijah, what is it?" Klaus asked impatiently, annoyed at his brother for interrupting his moment with Caroline.

"Everybody is waiting downstairs, Niklaus, are you almost ready?" Elijah asked, before glancing down at his suit, gasping in horror as he noticed a crease on the left side of his jacket.

"I'm sorry Elijah, Klaus was waiting for me" Caroline apologised, slipping into her high heels quickly and grabbing her handbag from Klaus' bed, before hurriedly making her way over to them.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a small laugh, watching Elijah as he frantically ran his hands over one side of his jacket, his brows creased and his mouth set in a thin line.

"He's fixing his suit" Klaus answered for his brother with a sigh, before taking Caroline's hand in his own and pulling her out of his bedroom, past Elijah and towards the stairs. "You'll get used to it; he does it at least 500 times a day".

Caroline laughed softly as she followed Klaus down the stairs, glancing over her shoulder just in time to see Elijah storm off in the direction of his bedroom, mumbling something about an iron.

xxx

"This club is amazing!" Rebekah squealed over the music, grabbing Stefan's hand in her own and pulling him towards the dance floor. "Dance with me, Salvatore!".

Stefan laughed softly at his girlfriend, and pulled her towards him, swaying with her in time to the music and smiling at her as she leant in and kissed him on the cheek. He was thankful that she had bought this dress today; it looked absolutely amazing on her, the baby blue colour really brought out her eyes. Paired with the white wedges that she was wearing, and she was irresistible.

"Hellooooo ladies…" Kol said seductively as he strolled towards the bar, where four young (and very beautiful) women were sitting. After he had approached them, they all seemed to be pretty infatuated with him; clearing a stool in the middle of them for him to sit between them, running their hands over his shirt and through his hair, winking at him and flirting with him shamelessly.

Klaus turned to see Caroline staring at Kol, an expression on her face that he could only recognise as pure confusion, and perhaps shock. He laughed softly, before leaning in and whispering into her ear; "Don't blame Kol, he is my brother after all, obviously women will find him attractive".

"Could your ego get any bigger?" She said as she turned to face him, and she couldn't help but smile as she noticed that he was still leaning close to her, his face inches from hers. She pecked him softly on the lips, before grabbing his hand and pulling him over to where Rebekah and Stefan were dancing.

She turned to him and smiled, before grabbing his other hand and pulling him closer to her, swaying with him hand in hand and laughing softly as he peppered her neck with kisses.

Elijah watched them from where he stood in the doorway, and rolled his eyes as he began to question why he had even bothered to join them in the first place. Everybody seemed to be pretty busy, and as he had expected, he had been left alone to amuse himself.

He sighed, before sauntering over to an empty booth that was quite close to where Kol and his new lady friends were sat. He slid into one of the seats, before pulling out his pocket sized novel and settling down to read.

xxx

"Klaus" Stefan said, bringing a hand to rest on his friend's shoulder and gaining his attention. "I'm gonna get a drink, you want anything?".

"I'll actually join you, mate" Klaus replied, before turning back towards Caroline and asking "Would you like a drink, sweetheart?".

"I'll have whatever you have" Caroline said with a smile, kissing him softly on the lips before he pulled away from her, and sighing to herself with a smile as she watched him walk away from her.

"Caroline!" She heard Rebekah call, and she turned to see her new friend dancing, motioning with her hand for Caroline to join her. She smiled, before doing just that; walking over to where Rebekah was stood, dancing and laughing with her.

"Isn't she stunning?" Klaus asked Stefan as he leaned on the bar, watching Caroline closely as she danced with his sister, unable to hold back a smile as he watched the two most important women in his life having fun together.

"Rebekah? Yeah" Stefan answered him, thanking the barman for their drinks and sliding Klaus and Caroline's drinks towards the hybrid next to him.

He frowned in confusion as Klaus turned to him with a glare. "I was talking about Caroline, Stefan. Do you honestly think that I would talk about my own sister like that?".

"I knew who you were talking about, Klaus" Stefan lied. "I just didn't think that you'd appreciate me gawking at your girlfriend".

Klaus nodded at Stefan, pretending to believe his foolish friend, before picking up his own drink and Caroline's, turning to walk back towards the dance floor. He was stopped in his tracks, however, when two women appeared in front of himself and Stefan, grinning at them flirtatiously and twirling the ends of their hair around their fingers.

Caroline was enjoying dancing with Rebekah; she was a lot of fun when you took the time to get to know her, and she was a lot friendlier now that they had spent more time together. It was much clearer to Caroline now why Stefan had fallen for her; aside from her obvious beauty, Rebekah was, to put it simply, a joy to be around.

Rebekah grabbed Caroline's hand in her own, twirling her around on the spot and laughing as Caroline almost toppled over. Caroline was laughing, too, but her laughter was soon cut short as she glanced towards the bar to see two women flirting with Klaus and Stefan. She was happy to see that they weren't flirting back, but it still infuriated her, none the less.

"What is it, Caroline?" Rebekah asked as she noticed the angered expression on her face. Caroline said nothing, just nodded in the direction of the bar, and Rebekah followed her line of sight, anger boiling up inside of her as she saw somebody flirting with Stefan. _Her_ Stefan.

"You know, I really _can't_ take him anywhere!" Rebekah complained, throwing her arms up in the air in exasperation. "Everywhere we go, this is what we get – women flirting with him".

"Are you talking about Stefan or Klaus?" Caroline asked without looking at her, her gaze fixated on the sight before her.

"I was talking about Stefan" Rebekah began, folding her arms across her chest and mentally ripping those dirty women's hearts from their chests. "But, come to think of it, the same applies for Nik. Women are always flirting with him. I don't blame them, though; he is a Mikaelson, after all".

Despite the fact that she was annoyed right now, Caroline couldn't help but smile at Rebekah's statement. Klaus had said almost the exact same thing earlier, when Caroline had been watching Kol flirt with the women he was sat with, and she found the symmetry between them quite amusing.

"Okay, I think that's enough" Rebekah grumbled, and Caroline refocused her attention back to the bar, to see a very awkward looking Stefan trying to push one of the women away from him, who was desperately trying to kiss him.

She watched as Rebekah marched over to the woman, before grabbing her by the collar of her dress and yanking her away from Stefan. The woman turned around to face her, bewildered, and Caroline could now see Rebekah arguing with her, though she couldn't quite pick up what they were saying over the music.

She turned her attention back to Klaus, and she couldn't help but laugh as she saw him glaring at the other woman. She was still persistent, though, and kept placing her hand on Klaus' shoulder, pushing her body closer to his. Each and every time that Klaus would move away from her, she would move closer, and now Caroline was beginning to _really_ get pissed off.

_"Time to get rid of this bitch" _She thought to herself as she made her way over to where Klaus was stood. He looked up at her and smiled, not only through the joy of seeing her, but also in relief that she was here.

"Thank you for my drink, _babe_" Caroline said, making sure to emphasise the last word, before grabbing the drinks from Klaus' hands and placing them on the bar next to him.

She smiled at him as he looked at her questioningly, before throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him close, crushing her lips to his and leaning her body into him.

Klaus reacted immediately. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in even closer and moaning into her mouth as Caroline's tongue met his own.

"Who the hell are you!?" The other woman screeched at Caroline.

Caroline pulled her lips away from Klaus', but kept her hold on him, and smiled in pretense sweetness before answering; "I'm his girlfriend. Who are you?".

"I'm the woman that he was just flirting with!" She whined, pointing towards Klaus with one of her hands, before returning her gaze to Caroline and glaring at her.

"Actually, I think you'll find that _you_ were the one flirting with _me_" Klaus countered, gripping Caroline tighter and holding her firmly against him. "I wasn't returning the gesture. And I told you that I was involved with someone".

The other woman didn't reply, just rolled her eyes at the two of them, before turning back towards her friend, who Rebekah now had in a head lock.

Stefan was trying his best not to laugh at the sight before him, but he just couldn't help himself, especially when the unfortunate woman in Rebekah's arms began to frantically flap her arms around, and her friend began to shriek in horror.

"If you so much as _look_ at my boyfriend for the rest of the night, I promise you that I will shove my hand down your throat and rip out your liver" Rebekah spat at the woman, tightening the grip that she had on her neck. Oh, how she wanted to tighten her grip even more, and watch her lifeless body slump to the floor. But she couldn't do that, not in a club full of people.

She let go of the woman, smirking in amusement as she fell into her friend's arms. They both turned to look at Rebekah in a mixture of horror and disbelief, and both of them practically soiled themselves as Rebekah took a step closer to them.

"And you" She continued, pointing towards the other woman with her finger. "Do not approach my brother again. Or I will feed you your dirty friends liver, after I have ripped it from her body and made you watch me do so. Understand?".

The two of them nodded their heads at her frantically, before fleeing towards the exit in fear. Rebekah rolled her eyes at them. Humans really were pathetic sometimes.

She turned back towards Stefan, to see him smiling in amusement, and she heard Klaus chuckling from where he stood with Caroline.

"Rebekah, sweetheart, you needn't be so rough".

"Nik, they were told that the two of you weren't available, and they continued to act like hussies. I believe that they got what they deserved" She answered, before smiling at Caroline, who was nodding her head at her in agreement.

She took a step closer to Stefan, kissing him on the cheek, before taking her drink from him and smiling at him gratefully. She let her gaze wonder to the other part of the bar opposite of her, and she rolled her eyes as she saw Kol flirting with four women. _"What a womanizer"_ she thought to herself.

And then her gaze fell to Elijah, who was sat in a booth on his own reading a rather small book, and she couldn't help but laugh softly at him. Stefan followed her gaze, and then laughed himself, before asking; "You think we should join him?".

"Yeah, I'll just get him a drink" She answered, before stepping around Stefan and attempting to get the attention of the bartender, huffing in annoyance as he served somebody else first.

"Caroline, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Klaus asked the beautiful woman in his arms.

Caroline had been watching Stefan and Rebekah, and she had been startled by Klaus' voice. She brought her eyes up to meet his, before smiling at him and answering; "Sure".

She pulled away from him, and grabbed his hand in her own, pulling him towards the exit and out into the night. She sighed as she looked up at the night sky, admiring its beauty, and Klaus smiled at her lovingly. She really was the most adorable being he had ever come across in his existence.

She turned to face him with a smile, one which he willingly returned, and she stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him tightly against her and smiling into his shirt. "You wanted to talk to me?".

Klaus almost didn't hear what she had said to him; he was too fixated on what she was doing right now, and how good her body felt pressed against his like that.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you" He managed to breathe out, and an involuntary smile formed on his face when she tilted her head upwards to look at him, resting her chin on his chest and staring at him expectantly with those beautiful blues of hers. She looked so beautiful.

"You called me your boyfriend in there" Klaus continued, smiling as her cheeks reddened slightly, and he planted his lips on her forehead. "Don't worry, love, I liked it".

"So did I" She admitted, smiling at him as he brought his eyes to meet hers once more, a somewhat surprised expression on his face.

"You did?"

She nodded as she pulled away from him slightly, not fully, just enough so that she could look at him properly, and said; "Yes, Klaus, I enjoyed calling you my boyfriend".

"But you still want to wait a while before labelling our relationship?" He questioned, referring to their conversation the other night, when Caroline had been emailing him.

"See, that's the thing" She began, lowering her gaze slightly and smiling as her fingers idly began to trace fingers along the small of his back, where they were now resting. "Is there any point in waiting? I mean, we both know that eventually, we'll start to call each other that. And I know right now that I want to be with you".

He brought one of his hands to rest on her cheek, and smiled at her as she leant into his touch. She brought her eyes back to meet his, and returned his smile, before continuing. "So what if our relationship is still young? I don't care. All I care about is how I feel, and how you feel, and if you want this too, then why are we postponing it?".

"You're incredible, Caroline" Klaus said softly, smiling just before she pressed her lips to his.

"So does that mean that I'm your girlfriend now?" She asked after she had pulled away.

"I believe that it does" He answered with a smile. "And will my girlfriend be joining my family and I in Paris for Christmas?".

"Your girlfriend would love to join you in Paris for Christmas, but she must check with her mother first" Caroline said with a smile, before pulling him closer to her again and resting her head on his chest.

"You know, Rebekah must have really taken a liking to you today" Klaus began, bringing a hand up to stroke her hair as she hugged him. "She invited you to join us for Christmas, and invited you here, and she even called you family".

"I know. I like her too, though; she's fun once you get to know her".

"She's alright, I suppose" He replied with a small chuckle. "But what you need to understand, Caroline, is that family is sacred to Rebekah, and if she considers you to be family, then she genuinely cares for you".

"I know" Caroline replied, running one of her hands up and down his chest. "I care about her, too. I care about all of you".

Klaus was about to reply, when Kol came running out of the door, and they both turned their heads around to face him.

"Klaus, Caroline, get in here, you've got to see this!"

"Kol, can't you see that we're busy here?" Klaus growled at his younger brother.

"No, Nik, seriously, you need to trust me on this one. Rebekah and Stefan have just bought Elijah literally ten drinks, and now he's dancing around like a lunatic in there".

Klaus raised his eyebrows in surprise, to which Kol only nodded, before motioning for the two of them to follow them with his hand and running back into the club.

"Come on, we can't pass up on seeing this!" Caroline said with a giggle, pulling away from Klaus and tugging on his hand, leading him back into the club.

xxx

"Wooo, baby, who's a sexy beast!?"

"Elijah, stop it!" Rebekah instructed her older brother, watching in horror as he stripped out of his suit jacket, flinging it across the room and laughing hysterically as it landed directly on Kol's head.

"This is great!" Kol exclaimed with a smile as he peeled Elijah's jacket from his face, to see that Elijah had now jumped onto the table of the booth, and had tied his tie around his head. He was thrusting his hips in a rather provocative manner, and Rebekah had buried her face against Stefan's shoulder so that she wouldn't have to witness such a thing.

"Oh, dear Lord…" Klaus muttered in disbelief as he watched his brother dance in such a way.

"Kol!" Caroline called, unable to stifle her laughter as Elijah began to Irish Jig on the table. "Kol, record this on your phone and show it to him tomorrow, he'll never believe us otherwise".

"I am the best Mikaelson sibling to ever exist!" Elijah bellowed, before theatrically bowing to nobody in particular. Kol nodded his agreement at Caroline, before rummaging in his jeans pocket and finally locating his phone. He pulled it out, opened the camera application, and hit record.

LMFAO's 'Sexy and I know it' began to play through the club's speakers, and the women who had spent the evening with Kol jumped onto the table to join Elijah in his dancing.

"Yeah! I attract all the bitches!" Elijah screamed, grinding against one of the women shamelessly. "I'm a bitch magnet!".

"This is definitely going on YouTube" Kol chuckled. "Genius!".

"I'm Elijah the bitch magnet and I know it!"

"Elijah, you're drunk, I think it's about time we went home" Rebekah shouted to her brother after she had finally mustered the courage to pull away from Stefan's shoulder.

"Don't be stupid, Bekah!" Elijah laughed at her, continuing to thrust his hips in time with the beat of the song, smiling flirtatiously at one of the four women before turning his attention back to his sister. "I am an Original! I am not affected by alcohol".

Just then, his foot slipped, and he tumbled off of the table, landing on the floor on his back.

"I beg to differ…" Caroline mumbled as she watched Rebekah and Stefan try to help him up.

"Man down!" Elijah called, laughing hysterically at nothing in particular as he tried to regain his footing. "Elijah the bitch magnet is down!".

"You're getting this all on video, right?" Klaus laughed as he leant in closer to Kol.

"Oh, hell yes" Kol replied, wondering why Elijah wasn't always this fun.


	9. AN (Please read!)

Hey there! :')

Just a quick note. I know that these things aren't really what people wanna see in an update, and I apologise for that, but if you would read on, I would really appreciate it.

I haven't updated this story in a while, and there are multiple reasons for that, the main one being that I am super busy right now, and I'm finding it hard to find the time to write.

I have started the next chapter, though, and I'm halfway through it now. It's just going a bit slow at the moment and for that I do apologise.

I can't believe the responses I have received for this story, it's unreal! It started off as a simple little oneshot, and now I have all of these follows and faves and reviews, and it's crazy! Thanks to anybody who has reviewed, followed etc, it means so much.

I _will_ have the next chapter up in the next few days. Honestly, I will. I'm sorry for the lack of updates, and I thank you for being so patient with me, even though I know I'm a pain in the arse ;)

Thanks again,

Shannon.

xoxo


	10. Chapter 9: The XBox King

**PLEASE READ THIS FIRST; This is only half of what I had planned for this chapter, which is why there is hardly any Klaus/Caroline interaction. I need to change a few things with the second half, but I'm pretty busy lately so instead of making you wait for a few more days, I decided to post this in two parts, so I'm sorry if it seems slightly…rushed. **

**I'm gonna shut up now, thanks for reading! ღ**

"Elijah!" Rebekah called after her brother, frowning in confusion as she watched him run out of the crowded club. "Elijah, where are you going!?"

"Maybe we should follow him…" Caroline suggested, looking up at Klaus with a worried expression on her face. He nodded, before grabbing her hand in his own and tugging her towards the exit, glancing over his shoulder as he did so, raising his brows at the others in a silent demand for them to follow him.

Rebekah and Stefan quickly caught up and followed closely behind them, Rebekah occasionally rising up on her tip-toes to try to catch a glance of Elijah over Caroline's shoulder. Kol checked that his camera was still recording, before speeding off in front of the others, ignoring the scowl that Rebekah threw his way as he accidently banged his shoulder against hers.

"Kol, you idiot!" She called after him, and he only laughed, ignoring her further as he exited the club. He frowned as he searched for his brother, his eyes frantically taking in his surroundings, but only finding darkness.

"Where the bloody hell is he?" Klaus grumbled, appearing next to Kol with Caroline close at his side, the two of them mimicking Kol's actions, their eyes frantically searching the parking lot in front of them for any sign of Elijah.

"Well, he couldn't have gotten very far" Stefan said with a shrug, tugging Rebekah towards where the others were stood. "He's _really_ drunk; he's probably passed out on the pavement somewhere".

"Yes, unless he vamped it up and sped off somewhere" Kol sighed. He was about to stop his phone from recording, when a voice to the left of him startled him.

"Bitch magnet coming through!"

All five vampires turned towards the direction of the voice, to see Elijah stumbling around near one of the cars parked in the VIP section. He lost his footing, landing not so gracefully on the bonnet, laughing hysterically before the alarm started to sound.

His eyes widened, and he instantly stood upright, before staggering towards a nearby alley, disappearing into the darkness, screaming; "No! I didn't do it, officer! Don't take me to prison!".

"For the love of all that is Holy…" Klaus muttered under his breath as he pulled Caroline in the direction of the alley, a chuckling Kol right at their heels, Stefan and Rebekah close behind him.

"Elijah, what the hell are you doing, mate?" Klaus called, squinting his eyes into the darkness. He was thankful to see that the alley led to another street, and that Elijah was sat directly underneath a lamp post, in clear view.

"Nik!" He called back, smiling at his brother and gesturing for him to come closer with his hand. "Nik, come and look at my new home! Bring your wife, too!".

"I'm not his wife…" Caroline mumbled as Klaus pulled her towards where Elijah was sat, Kol right at their heels with his camera in hand.

_"I am his girlfriend, though" _she thought to herself with a smile, absentmindedly tightening the grip that she held on his hand.

"Elijah, you're being ridiculous!" Rebekah grumbled, losing her footing herself as her heel caught in the pavement beneath her.

"Woah, easy there, beautiful" Stefan exclaimed, catching her in his arms just as she was about to fall backwards. She smiled at him as he helped her stand upright, before leaning forwards and gratefully planting a light kiss on his lips.

"You're seriously going to miss out on this once in a lifetime opportunity, Bekah, of seeing the ever graceful Elijah intoxicated, just so you can suck face with him?" Kol asked in disappointment, glancing over his shoulder at Rebekah and Stefan as he continued to make his way towards Elijah, who was still sat underneath the lamp post.

"Shut up" She spat back at him, turning back to Stefan with a smile before kissing him once more, and leading him by the hand to where the others were now stood around Elijah.

"This is my new house" Elijah stated in a serious tone to Klaus, waving his arms around in the air, before leaning back against the lamp post and beginning to laugh. "Look at that stupid dog!".

Everybody's gaze followed the direction of where Elijah was now pointing, and Kol laughed, turning back towards his brother with a sigh. "That's a cat".

"Don't be stupid" Elijah grumbled, squinting at the camera that was pointing at his face. "What is that?".

"My phone. I'm recording you so that you can see how ridiculous you look, when I show it to you tomorrow".

"Hello there, future Elijah" he began, staring into the camera lens with a serious expression on his face. "It is I, past Elijah. You had a great time tonight; you're a sexy bitch magnet, and you-"

His sentence was cut short as the 'dog' (cat) that he had spotted earlier crawled onto his knee, purring and butting its head against Elijah's shoulder.

Elijah let his gaze drop down to the cat on his knee, a smile on his face that Caroline could only compare to that of a child on Christmas morning. Running his hand through the cat's fur, he looked back up at the camera with a goofy grin on his face.

"This is your dog. His name is Geraldine, and he smells of, of…" he wrinkled his nose up in disgust, before making a gagging gesture at the ground. "He smells of pee!".

"Okay, come on, mate, let's get you home" Klaus said softly, letting go of Caroline's hand and leaning down to Elijah's level. He placed a hand on each shoulder, forcing him to make eye contact. "Come on".

"Nik, this _is_ my home" Elijah groaned, bringing a hand to his head and closing his eyes with furrowed brows. "I want to go to sleep".

He let his body slump sideways, onto the ground so that he was lying on his side. Klaus stood upright again, crossing his arms across his chest and staring in disbelief at Elijah, who was normally so proper and well behaved, yet was now passed out on the pavement like a drunken teenager. The cat that had been sat on his knee strolled over to Kol, butting its head against his leg and purring loudly.

"Scram, flea bag!" Kol spat, moving his leg away abruptly, before bending down to the cat's level and hissing at it, his vampire face in full view.

The cat shrieked in terror, its back arching upwards and its tail fuzzing outwards, before bringing its paw up and scratching Kol's face, causing all of the other vampires to laugh. All except from Elijah, that is, who seemed to be asleep now.

"Son of a bitch!" Kol exclaimed, kicking in the direction of the cat, intent on literally kicking it to the curb. The cat scurried away before his foot could make contact, however, and he groaned in defeat.

"Okay, enough" Klaus sighed, turning his attention away from Kol and back to Elijah. "We really should get him home".

"Elijah, get up!" Rebekah commanded, letting go of Stefan's hand and making her way over to her brother, who was still lying on the floor. She lightly prodded him with the toe of her shoe, causing him to groan and his eyes to flutter open.

"Come on, let's go" Klaus said, bending down to Elijah's level once more, before grabbing his left arm and slinging it around his shoulder. "I'm going to help you up, okay?".

"Hmm" Elijah groaned in response, sluggishly staggering to his feet with the help of his brother.

Caroline couldn't help but watch Klaus, an infatuated smile on her face as she did so. She had never seen this side to him before; so affectionate, caring. Of course, he was nothing but these things towards _her_, but she hadn't seen him act this way towards anybody else before, and it was so intriguing.

"You know, Kol," Klaus grumbled, interrupting Caroline's thoughts as he threw a death glare towards his younger brother. "You could help me".

"Can't, Nik, sorry" Kol replied nonchalantly with a shrug of his shoulders, laughing as he followed Klaus and a staggering Elijah back towards the alley. "I'm the one recording this. Perhaps Bekah could help you; she's butch like a man".

"Oh, you little-" Rebekah started as she lunged towards Kol, with every intention of snapping his neck. Kol effortlessly dodged out of her way, his laughter increasing as she let out angry, frustrated breaths.

"Rebekah, sweetie, leave it" Stefan said softly, appearing in front of her and resting his hands on her shoulders. "We don't need another body to carry home".

"Can't we just leave him in the street?" She suggested bitterly. Her gaze returned to Kol, who was still chuckling, and was now walking in front of Klaus and Elijah, backwards and with the camera pointed at their faces, ignoring any and every insult that Klaus threw his way.

"Come on" Stefan said, laughing softly and taking her hand in his own, pulling her back towards the others.

"Let me help you" Caroline said quietly as she grabbed Elijah's other arm, mimicking Klaus' actions and throwing it over her shoulder. Klaus instantly felt the weight lessen, and it did feel much better, but he didn't want her to strain herself.

"Caroline, sweetheart, I-"

"No, don't" She interrupted him. "I know what you're going to say, so just don't".

He shot a sideways glance at her, fascinated by how stubborn she was. Maybe she was more like him than he had initially realised.

She felt his gaze on her, and she let her eyes travel to meet his, before continuing with a sigh. "I may not be an Original, Klaus, but I _am_ still a Vampire, and I'm strong. Give me more credit".

He smiled and nodded his head, before returning his line of sight to Kol and the alley in front of him. He had always loved how forward she was with him, how she never let him boss her around, and if he was completely honest with himself, it was a huge turn on.

"Stefan, look at you!" Kol exclaimed, peering over Klaus' shoulder, towards Stefan and his sister, who were walking behind them. "You're just watching Caroline do the work, and you're a man!".

"Being a man has nothing to do with it, you sexist pig!" Rebekah spat back at him from her place next to Stefan, glaring at him as she did so. "Women are just as capable as-"

"Oh blah, blah, blah!" Kol teased, before smirking at her and continuing. "And I do believe the word that you were looking for was '_sexy'_, not '_sexist'_".

"You're such a dick!" She grumbled in response, tightening her grip on Stefan's hand in an attempt to stop herself from tackling Kol to the ground.

"Care, all you have to do is ask, and I'll happily switch places with you" Stefan said to his friend softly, a slight feeling of guilt settling in his stomach as he realised that yes, he was just watching her do all the work, whilst he was leisurely strolling behind with Rebekah.

Caroline was about to respond, telling him that it was okay and that he needn't worry about her, when Rebekah cut her off.

"Yes, Stefan, switch with Caroline, and then I can walk with her".

"Lesbian" Kol chuckled, sticking his tongue out at Klaus as he glared at him in warning. Rebekah just rolled her eyes and ignored him, deciding that she wasn't even going to waste her breath on him anymore.

_Idiot_.

Caroline thought about arguing, but then she remembered that Rebekah was just as stubborn as Klaus was, and since all she wanted to do was get back to the Mikaelson mansion and go to sleep, and without any arguments along the way, she looked back at Stefan with a nod.

Stefan let go of his girlfriend's hand, and made his way over to Caroline, smiling at her before taking Elijah's arm in his hand, quickly taking Caroline's place when she ducked out of the way. Caroline flashed Rebekah a smile as she began to walk next to her, one which she happily returned.

"Are we going to Disneyland?" Elijah asked sluggishly, turning to look at Stefan with half closed lids.

"Err, no, we're going back to the mansion" Stefan answered with a smile, chuckling at Elijah's question.

"What mansion?" Elijah asked with a furrow of his brows, and Klaus groaned from his place next to him, wondering where his prim, proper, and _intelligent_ brother had disappeared to.

"_My_ mansion" he growled in response, tightening the grip that he held on Elijah when he felt him begin to struggle in his grasp.

"Elijah, stop moving!" Klaus instructed, rolling his eyes as Elijah began to struggle even more at his words. "I mean it, stop! Are you insane!?"

Elijah carried on wriggling around, shouting out incoherent sentences, of which only a few words were actually understandable. From what Klaus _could_ hear, though, he was pretty sure that Elijah wanted to meet Mickey Mouse.

Even in his drunken state, Elijah was still _much_ stronger than Stefan, who was very much a baby vampire in comparison to the eldest Mikaelson brother, and he managed to wriggle free of his hold on him, the impact sending him flying forwards, onto the ground and into a nearby puddle.

"Elijah, oh my God!" Rebekah shrieked, hurrying to her brother's side and leaning down to offer him her hand. "Here, let me help you up".

Kol was laughing uncontrollably now, so much so that tears were beginning to stream down his face, and he made sure to point the camera in his brother's direction; there was no way in _hell_ that Elijah would _ever_ hear the end of this.

"I can't believe this" Klaus mumbled, running a hand over his face and letting out a long, exasperated sigh. Caroline appeared next to him, her mouth open and her eyes wide in shock, and Stefan hurried over to aid his girlfriend in getting Elijah back on his feet.

"Help me, someone help me!" Elijah screamed, flailing around in the puddle that he was currently lying in. "I can't swim! I'm drowning!"

"Vampires can't drown, you bloody moron, we don't even breathe" Kol chuckled, his laughter increasing as Rebekah and Stefan struggled to get a hold on Elijah, since every time they touched him in the slightest, he would begin crying about how he was being eaten alive by sharks.

For some reason, Caroline had a feeling that it was going to be a very, _very_ long night.

xxx

"Good morning, bitch magnet" Kol chuckled as he walked into the Mikaelson's living room, to which Elijah only responded with a groan and a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Go away, Kol"

"Aw, don't be like that, brother!" Kol said with a smirk, walking over to where Elijah was sat on the sofa and pulling the book that he was reading from his hands, before flinging it across the room. "I want to congratulate you on your performance last night".

Elijah scowled at his younger brother, getting up from his seat and attempting to walk over to where his book now lay on the floor, scowling once more as Kol sped in front of him and blocked his path.

"Tell me, Elijah, do you do anything _but_ read?"

"Kol, I-"

"Just sit down whilst I show you something on my phone, and then I'll leave you alone" Kol said, raising his hands in the air as if surrendering. "I promise".

Elijah shook his head at his younger brother in disbelief; how was it possible for one person to be so annoying!?

Judging by the last time Kol had said to Elijah that he 'wanted to show him something', when he had proceeded to force Elijah to watch a _very_ inappropriate video involving two _very_ flexible women, he wouldn't be surprised if he was about to witness something similar, or equally as inappropriate.

He decided, though, that if he truly _did_ want Kol to leave him be, he'd have to endure whatever it was he wanted to show him, unfortunately.

"Fine" Elijah sighed in defeat, before taking his earlier seat on the sofa and watching Kol as he began to rummage around in his jeans pockets, before finally locating his mobile phone and smiling in triumph.

"What do you remember from last night, Elijah?" Kol asked as he took the seat next to his older brother, navigating to where the video was stored on his iPhone with a mischievous smile.

"Not much" Elijah replied with a shrug. "I remember dancing with a beautiful woman, and then, for some bizarre reason, you were all calling me 'the bitch magnet' on the way home".

"Well, the title was self-proclaimed" Kol chuckled, causing Elijah to furrow his brows in confusion.

"Self-proclaimed? Whatever do you mean, Kol?"

His younger brother only chuckled in response, before moving so that he was sitting closer to Elijah, and then pressing play on the video and turning the phone around in his grasp, making it easier for Elijah to see.

"Oh my…" Elijah gasped, wide eyed as he watched himself dance on a table, in a rather provocative manner. "Kol, where is my jacket!? Where is my suit jacket!?"

"Calm down, brother" Kol began with a soft laugh, bringing the hand that wasn't holding his phone to rest on Elijah's shoulder reassuringly. "I hung it up in your wardrobe, it's fine".

"Oh, thank God" Elijah exclaimed, bringing a hand to rest on his chest and closing his eyes, breathing a sigh of relief. "I thought something bad may have happened to it".

"Would you shut up and watch the damn video!?" Kol muttered, and Elijah reluctantly brought his attention back to the mobile phone in his younger brother's hand, almost dying of shame as he proceeded to watch himself tumble off of the table with a rather loud, _embarrassing_ thud.

Kol laughed as he watched Elijah react to the many events of last night that he had managed to record, his laughter especially increased as Elijah almost vomited, upon seeing the part where his pet 'dog', Geraldine, was crawling all over him.

"Okay, I think that I've seen enough, Kol," Elijah began, bringing a hand to his face and pinching his nose between his thumb and forefinger, closing his eyes and silently promising himself to _never_ drink alcohol again. "I don't want to watch it anymore, and-"

"Haha! Watch this part, it's fantastic!" Kol exclaimed, ignoring his brother's comment, and Elijah couldn't help but be curious about what was so funny, so he opened his eyes again, and refocused his attention to the mobile in his younger brother's hand.

"Am I in a puddle?" Elijah asked with a furrow of his brows, his eyes widening once more in horror as he realised that yes, he _was_ in a puddle, and a rather dirty one at that. "Please tell me that I put my clothes in the washing machine".

"I put them in the washing machine, actually" Rebekah answered him with a smile, sauntering into the living room and taking a seat on the armchair, opposite from where her two brothers were sat . "Even in your drunken state, Elijah, you made sure to remind us that your suits are precious, and must be taken care of".

"I said that?" Elijah asked her, a small smile appearing on his face as he silently praised himself for his quick thinking, even in his 'drunken state', as Rebekah called it.

"Yes, you did say that…" Rebekah replied flatly, folding her arms across her chest and sinking further back into the sofa. "We finally managed to get you home, at 3:30am, and you decided to strip naked in the living room".

"Then, you threw your clothes at Rebekah, and _demanded_ that she clean them" Kol finished with a chuckle, and Elijah smiled apologetically at his sister.

"I do apologise, Rebekah"

"It's Niklaus who you should be apologising to, Elijah" Rebekah added with a small smirk, noticing the confused expression that spread on her elder brother's face, and adding; "When I say 'naked', I mean _naked. _Nik wasn't very happy when you began to grind against Caroline, completely nude".

"Don't be obscene, Bekah! I would never do such a thing" Elijah chuckled nervously, hoping that, more than anything, he was right.

"Oh, really?" Kol asked mischievously, grinning as he waved his mobile phone in front of Elijah's face, the footage that was being played proving him to be very, _very_ wrong.

"Kol!" Elijah practically screamed, reaching for the phone and groaning in defeat as Kol tossed it to Rebekah, who caught the phone and was laughing hysterically. Angry, Elijah returned his attention to his brother, scowling at him as he asked; "Why would you record such a thing!?"

"To use it against you, of course, all of the time" Kol shrugged casually, earning him a smack on the back of his head from his older brother.

"Good morning everyone!" Caroline said with a bright smile as she appeared in the living room, and Elijah instantly reddened at the sight of her, bowing his head and staring at his lap in shame.

"Aw, don't be shy, Elijah!" Caroline teased, causing Rebekah to laugh even more, and causing Kol to smirk at her. "It's nothing that I haven't seen before!"

Elijah groaned at her words, and buried his face in his hands, and Caroline only giggled, before adding; "I mean, okay, so I hadn't ever experienced a naked Original vampire grinding on my leg before last night, but it's a good story to tell in the future, right?"

Rebekah and Kol laughed even more, and Elijah continued to groan into his hands, and, just when he thought that his morning couldn't get any worse, Klaus decided to walk into the living room, a smirk planted firmly on his face.

"Good morning, Elijah" He chuckled, making his way over to Caroline and kissing her on the cheek, before wrapping his arm around her waist and then turning back towards his brother. "How are you on this fine morning?"

"Nik, Caroline…" Elijah began, glancing up at them, and Caroline couldn't help but feel a bit bad for teasing him when she noticed how uncomfortable and embarrassed he looked. "I'm sorry for my highly inappropriate and vulgar actions last night, I'm extremely ashamed of myself".

"Aw don't worry about it, Elijah! You were drunk, people do crazy things when they're drunk" Caroline answered with a wave of her hand and a smile, flashing Klaus a warning glance as he proceeded to glare at his brother. "Right, Klaus?"

"Of course" Klaus mumbled with a tight lipped smile, before walking towards the kitchen, calling over his shoulder, "Breakfast, anyone?"

xxx

"What the hell has gotten into you, brother?" Kol chuckled as he entered the kitchen, causing Klaus to turn to face him with a questioning raise of his eyebrows.

"What do you mean, Kol?"

"Well, this time a few weeks ago, you didn't even want to acknowledge us as family," Kol began, walking over to where Klaus was stood at the kitchen island, pouring syrup over a rather tall pile of pancakes. "And now, here you are, cooking us breakfast and jetting us off to spend Christmas together in Paris".

"Paris was Rebekah's idea, Kol" Klaus stated, turning his attention back to the pile of food, continuing to pour the syrup. "And pancakes happen to be Caroline's favourite, so I'm making them for _her_, not for you".

"Well, I didn't know that Caroline had such a large appetite!" Kol replied sarcastically, motioning with his hand towards the food, and chuckling at just how many there were.

Klaus smiled at him with just as much sarcasm, before picking up the plate of food and shoving past him, walking into the dining room and calling over the laughter that was coming from the living room; "Breakfast is ready!"

xxx

"Oh my God, these are delicious!" Rebekah exclaimed, after swallowing yet another mouthful of the _amazing_ breakfast that Klaus had made. "You have to make these more often, Nik".

"Oh, absolutely not" Klaus chuckled from his seat next to Caroline, causing Kol to frown at him in protest, and causing Elijah to shake his head in disagreement.

"You have to make them again, it would simply be a sin not to" Elijah added, stabbing his fork into another piece of pancake that he had so neatly cut up, and then placing it in his mouth, smiling at how divine it tasted.

"Why are you using a knife and fork, you freak?" Kol asked, shaking his head in disbelief at his elder brother, before reaching across the dining table and grabbing another pancake from the pile. "_This_ is how you eat one of these bad boys!"

He proceeded to shove the whole thing into his mouth, rather ungracefully, earning him some disapproving looks from Elijah and a kick under the table from Rebekah. Caroline laughed at the way that Kol had referred to the pancake as a 'bad boy', and Klaus simply rolled his eyes at just how _stupid_ his brother was.

Stefan walked into the room, then, fiercely rubbing at his eyes with his fists and yawning rather loudly, mumbling; "Morning, everyone".

He took the empty seat between Rebekah and Kol, kissed his girlfriend on the cheek and then smiled as he noticed the pile of pancakes in the middle of the table, before reaching over and mimicking Kol's earlier actions, grabbing one and shoving the whole thing into his mouth.

"I'm surrounded by morons" Klaus grumbled as he watched Kol laugh at Stefan and then high five him, and then the two of them burst into laughter, before simultaneously grabbing another pancake and shoving those into their mouths, too.

"Stefan, where are your manners!?" Rebekah scolded her boyfriend, truly horrified at how similar he and Kol were behaving right now.

"Oh right, sorry" Stefan said with a mouthful of food, causing syrup to dribble down and onto his chin. "Thanks to whoever made these, they're well nice".

" '_Well_ nice'?" Elijah questioned, pointing at Stefan with his fork and asking, "Don't you mean 'really nice'?"

"Sure" Stefan answered with a casual shrug of his shoulders, before reaching across and grabbing two pancakes this time, and then handing one to Kol before proceeding to devour his own. "Whatever you say, bitch magnet".

Kol laughed at Stefan's response, and then found himself questioning why he had been so harsh on him in the past; Stefan seemed to be pretty cool, actually, and maybe he would have a positive influence on Rebekah, and she'd stop being such a bore.

_Hopefully._

"Well, I'm going to play on my Xbox" Kol stated, jumping up from his seat at the dining table, and then tuning towards Stefan and asking; "Care to join me, Salvatore?"

"Sure, but I'll totally kick your arse" Stefan chuckled, before getting up from his own seat and following Kol into the living room. "I am the Xbox _king_!"

Caroline watched with a small, amused smile on her face as the boys exited the room, and Elijah chuckled at Rebekah's mortified expression, before reaching over and taking another pancake from the pile. Honestly, if he wanted to, his brother could be a chef!

"So, how does it feel to be the girlfriend of 'the Xbox king', Rebekah?" Caroline teased with a small laugh, and Klaus laughed along with her, causing Rebekah to scowl at him.

"Shut up, the both of you!"


End file.
